


Lovesick

by haughtmerrell



Category: Wynonna Earp - Fandom
Genre: AU, F/F, Fluff, Litttle bit of Angst, Waverly Earp & Nicole Haught - Freeform, Wayhaught - Freeform, cancer au, lots of fluff, wyndolls - Freeform, wynonna earp - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-20
Updated: 2018-09-12
Packaged: 2019-06-30 05:43:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 22
Words: 21,116
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15745452
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/haughtmerrell/pseuds/haughtmerrell
Summary: Waverly Earp is diagnosed with cancer. She meets the newest police officer in Purgatory, Nicole Haught. What happens when the two fall in love?





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Wynsluts](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Wynsluts).



> Hello! I've been wanting to write this fic for a long time now and I finally did. A bit of a disclaimer: I am not a doctor, nor am I a cancer specialist. I don't know everything about Cancer but I did my best to write this fic using the knowledge that I do have. Please leave your thoughts/suggestions in the comment section.

The earp sisters sat in the waiting room together, Wynonna’s arm wrapped around Waverly. Wynonna’s free hand was holding onto Waverly’s, and the two sat there in fear.

Waverly’s doctor came around the corner of the hospital looking for the two, and the Earps immediately stood up.

“There’s no easy way to tell a patient this. Waverly, you have cancer. If you’d like, we can set up an appointment to discuss your options--” Waverly stopped listening. She squeezed Wynonna’s hand harder as she broke down in tears. All Wynonna could think about was being there for her sister in every single way possible she could think of.

Waverly thanked her doctor as she turned around to exit the hospital, Wynonna quickly followed.

The Earps took a slow walk to Wynonna’s truck; neither girl said a word.

After being in the car for a few minutes, Wynonna broke the silence, “Waverly, sweetie I need you to look at me. I know this is scary for you and I need you to know that you are not alone babygirl. You will always have me by your side, okay? I love you so much, babygirl. I promise that you will never be alone.” Wynonna cried as she grabbed Waverly’s hand and brought it to her lips, placing a soft kiss. The rest of the ride home was silent.

Hearing someone tell Waverly that she wasn’t alone and feeling not alone are two different things. Other than Wynonna, Waverly didn’t have a lot of people in her life. She had her close friends, Jeremy and Rosita, and that was it. She didn’t even know her father and her mother was in prison. Waverly knew she wasn’t alone, but sometimes that’s all she felt.

Alone.


	2. Chapter 2

The next morning, Waverly had stayed in bed long after she usually does. Wynonna knew that Wavelry was going through a lot, but this was unhealthy. Waverly needed to be getting out of bed and going about her day like normal.

Wynonna walked upstairs with a cup of coffee in hand. The older sister knocked on Waverly’s door, making sure her sister was dressed.

“Go away.” Waverly reacted. Wynonna entered the room anyways.

“Waverly, sweetie, I know this is tough for you, but you can’t stay in bed all.”

“Yes I can.” Waverly re-positioned herself in her bed as she pulled her covers over her head.”

“Listen. Someday, getting out of bed might be really hard. Let’s go out, just you and me. We can go get our nails done, go shopping, whatever you want. Okay?”

“Fine.” Waverly rolled out of bed and headed for the bathroom. She closed the door and turned on the shower.

\---------------

 

The Earp sisters spent the rest of the day doing everything Waverly loved. They even had lunch at her favorite restaurant. 

“I know I said this day was going to be about you and me, but I promised I would bring Xavier lunch at work. I’m sorry.” Wynonna gave Waverly her best ‘please don’t be mad’ look.

“Its okay, we can swing by the police station.” Waverly replied. Wynonna winked at her and they were on their way to the station.

Wynonna parked her truck at the station and unbuckled her seat belt.

“Don’t be too long, okay? Tell Xavier I said hey.” Waverly said.

“Oh come on, come say hi! I’m sure he wants to see you anyways.” Waverly sighed as she unbuckled her seatbelt and hopped out of the car. The two walked into the station together.

“Hey, you came! I was just about to go get some lunch because I thought you might have forgotten,” Xavier said as he wrapped one arm around Wynonna and kissed his girlfriend. “Thanks for lunch.”

 

“Of course, baby.” Wynonna replied. “Who’s this?” she motioned at the unfamiliar officer sitting at a desk in the corner of the room. Waverly turned to see who Wynonna was talking about. When Waverly saw the officer, her eyes widened and she stood there in shock. The officer had short, red hair. She wore a name tag that read ‘Haught’.

“Oh, right. This is the newest member of our screw, Officer Nicole Haught. Haught, this is my girlfriend Wynonna and her younger sister Waverly.”

Nicole caught a glimpse of Waverly and almost choked on her own saliva as she introduced herself. “I--I’m Nicole. Uh--Nicole Haught. I--It’s nice to m--meet you both.” Waverly shook the officer’s hand and almost didn’t want to let go.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Depending on how this fic does, I might update in a few days. Let me know what you think!
> 
> -@haughtmerrell on twitter


	3. Chpater 3

“Can I get you something to drink? Coffee? Water?” Nicole asked.

“Actually a coffee would be perfect. I’m exhausted.” Waverly replied nervously, hoping to talk more with the officer. The smaller girl followed as the officer motioned Waverly into the break room.

Nicole handed the smaller girl a coffee to which Waverly replied with a “Thank you.” Waverly sipped her coffee and asked, “So, what made you decide to come to Purgatory?”

“Well, nothing other than the job opening here! How long have you lived here?” Nicole replied.

“My whole life. I’ve been living in the same house since I was born. Crazy right?” Waverly smiled at Nicole and her eyes lit up. Nicole starred into Waverly’s eyes, and she felt her heart race. She began to speak as so almost choked on her own saliva.

“This uh-- this might sound a little insane, but do you maybe want to uh... hang out sometime? I know we just met and uh-- you could be a serial killer or something but--” Nicole was cut off by Waverly.

“I’d love that! I mean-- uh-- that would be fun.” The smaller girl practically jumped in excitement. “What’re you doing tonight?”

“Actually tonight isn’t good. I have a date.” Nicole replied

“Oh. That’s okay. Look actually I have to go um I--”

“Waverly! I’m kidding. I’m totally free. Can I pick you up at 7?”

“Yes! I will see you then!” The two girls exchanged phone numbers and Waverly walked out of the police station, staring at the phone number Nicole had written on her arm. Waverly climbed into Wynonna’s truck with the biggest smile on her face. She bit her lip, trying to hide the fact that she was actually in a good mood.

“Waverly? Happy? What’s up babygirl?” Wynonna asked, also with a smile on her face, teasing her sister.

“Nothing. I just had a nice conversation with that new officer. Really, it’s nothing. Can we go home please?” Waverly responded. Wynonna drove away.

\----------------------

Sitting on her couch, Waverly looked at her phone to check the time. Her phone read 6:02pm. “SHIT,” she yelled. She jumped off the couch and sprinted upstairs. Six o’clock came around the corner faster than Waverly had expected. What was she going to wear?

She texted Nicole to ask where they were going, Nicole said it was a surprise. The officer told Waverly not to dress up, jeans are fine.

Waverly had tried on every shirt in her closet until she found the one. A pink sweater, with a white oxford underneath. She cuffed the sleeve and made sure the collar was overtop of the neckline of the sweater. Waverly threw on a pair of dark denim jeans and cuffed the ends of the pants as well.

Waverly had never been this nervous for anything, and she wasn’t quite sure why. Waverly knew she liked girls, but she had never felt like this before. Nicole Haught was special to Waverly.

Seven o’clock rolled around and the doorbell rang. “I’ll get it!” Waverly shouted throughout the house, making sure Wynonna heard her.

‘Hey. Are you ready to go?”

“Yep!” She replied. “Wynonna, I’m leaving. I’ll be back later,” she shouted back into the house. She walked out the door quickly before Wynonna could walk downstairs to see who she was with. Waverly hadn’t told Wynonna about this whole bisexual thing yet, and she wasn’t ready. There were very few people in Waverly’s life who knew she was bisexual, only her close friends.

Nicole opened the door for Waverly, unexpectedly. The two climbed into Nicole’s cruiser and headed out to wherever they were going. Nicole turned on the radio and Waverly hummed along. The redhead smiled and glanced over at Waverly; Waverly smiled back.

“So, Haught, where are we going?” Waverly asked nervously. Waverly realized that she had just called Nicole ‘Haught,’ hoping that was okay.

“I thought I told you that this was a surprise?” Nicole smiled.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Where will the two go on their date? When will Waverly tell Nicole about her sickness? I guess you'll just have to keep reading.
> 
> -haughtmerrell on twitter


	4. Chapter 4

“Waverly? Babygirl? Where are you?” Wynonna had just woken up from a nap, confused. She saw her sisters Jeep in the driveway and was then even more confused. Wynonna texted her sister.

Wynonna, 7:38pm: Hey. Where are you?

Waverly, 7:46pm: I just went out with Rosita. I will be home in a couple hours.

Now that she knew her sister was safe, Wynonna texted her boyfriend, letting him know that she had the house to herself for a few hours. Wynonna told Waverly to stay out as long as she can and that Xavier was coming over. Waverly was relieved that Wynonna wasn’t asking too many questions.

The car ride from the earp homestead to Nicole’s surprise location consisted of the two girls discussing their music tastes. Waverly would sign quietly to the songs that she likes, and Nicole found it adorable. Turns out, Nicole and Waverly like the same kind of music.

\----------------

Nicole parked in what looked like the middle of nowhere. Waverly seemed a bit concerned at first, not wanting to get out of the car. Waverly had just met Nicole and was still being a little cautious. Nicole saw a worried look on Waverly’s face.

“Do you trust me?” Nicole said with a smile on her face, revealing her dimples.

“Uh, should I?” Waverly replied, aslo smiling.

“C’mon, follow me.”

Nicole and Waverly walked side by side through the woods for just over two minutes. The two finally stepped out of the woods, revealing a park with a beautiful view of the sun setting behind the city. A blanket lay on the ground with a picnic basket sitting on top. A bucket of ice sat next to the blanket, holding a bottle of wine. Not a single person to be seen other than each other.

“Nicole, this is beautiful! How have I never seen this before? How did you find this place?”

“I took a walk the other day and sorta got lost. I ended up here.” She let out a soft chuckle. Nicole sat on top of the picnic blanket and started unpacking the picnic basket. Nicole had prepared some sandwiches and a couple salads. Waverly stood amazed at the view. “Come on, sit!” Nicole insisted. She turned around to see Waverly standing, speechless. Waverly quickly joined her on top of the picnic blanket.

\--------------------

About an hour and a half of time had passed. Waverly and Nicole talked about everything. They even shared stories from their childhood. The two girls were now lying on their backs, looking at the stars.

“Nicole?” Waverly turned her head to look at Nicole’s. Their eyes met.

“Yes?” Nicole smiled.

“Is this a date?”

“Waverly, this is what ever you want it to be.” Waverly couldn’t help but to turn to the redhead and smile. Nicole smiled back. In that moment, Waverly had forgotten that she was sick. She didn’t even care anymore. She never wanted this night with Nicole to end.

\-------------------

Eleven o’clock rolled around. The two girls had been together for hours now, talking about everything. The only thing they hadn’t talked about is the fact that Waverly was sick. She wasn’t ready to tell Nicole. Waverly had never felt like this before, and she wasn’t ready to ruin whatever she had with Nicole.

“Holy shit! Waves-- I mean uh-- Waverly. It’s already 11:30! I better get you home before your sister kills me.” Nicole quickly stood up and held out her hand to help Waverly off the ground. Waverly grabbed Nicole’s hand and pulled herself up. The two were just inches apart.

Waverly let out a giggle as she picked up the blanket and began to fold it, Nicole grabbing the other end.

“You can call me ‘Waves’. I think it’s cute,” the shorter girl said. Nicole and Waverly both looked at each other and smiled as they continued to fold the blanket and pack up the tupperware containers. As the two walked back to Nicole’s cruiser Waverly’s hand accidentally brushed against Nicole’s. Nicole smiled and boldly grabbed Waverly’s hand, interlocking their fingers. They both looked at each other and smiled. The only time they let go of each others hand was when Nicole opened Waverly’s door for her. As soon as the couple got back into the car, they held hands once again, Waverly never wanting to let go.

God, please don’t ever let this night end.


	5. Chapter 5

Nicole drove Waverly back to the homestead, and they continued their conversations from earlier. 

Nicole parked her cruiser at the Earp homestead. “I had a really nice time tonight,” Nicole said, her hand still in Waverly’s as she brought it to her lips and placed a soft kiss upon the smaller girl’s hand. 

“Thank you for tonight, Nicole. I had a great time.” Waverly gazed into Nicole’s eyes, then looked down at her lips. Waverly had never wanted to kiss someone more. The brunette slowly leaned in as she was interrupted by the Earp homestead lights turning on. Wynonna stood on the porch, arms crossed.

“Wynonna! Hi…” Waverly stepped out of the cruiser and she thanked Nicole again. ‘Call me,’ she mouthed. Nicole smiled and drove off.

“What was that?” Wynonna scolded.

“What was what?” Waverly walked past Wynonna and through the door. She threw her purse in the kitchen, Wynonna followed.

“You told me you were with Rosita and the last time I checked, Rosita isn’t a cop. Why did you lie to me?” Wynonna grabbed her sister’s arm, pulling her back. Their eyes met.

“Well I was with Rosita,” Waverly lied, “But she got really drunk and Officer Haught offered to give us both a ride home.” Waverly looked down. She didn’t like lying to her sister.

“It’s too late for this. C’mon, you need to rest up. Don’t you ever worry me like that ever again.” Wynonna put her hands on her sister’s shoulders and guided Waverly up the stairs. Waverly quickly turned around, angry.

“Wynonna, you were the one that told me to stay out as long as I possibly could so that you and Xavier could do whatever.” Waverly ran up the stairs, “I am not a child, Wynonna. I can make my own decisions and stay out as long as I want to.” The youngest Earp slammed her door shut.

Wynonna followed her sister as she walked up the stairs and knocked on the door, entering anyways. Waverly sat on the foot of her bed, crying.

“Waverly, listen to me babygirl. I’m allowed to be worried about you because you’re my little sister. Not even to mention the fact that your sick. I love you so much and you know that i’d die if anything happened to you, Okay? I’m sorry if I seem like a control freak sometimes, just know that it’s because I love you.”

Waverly grabbed her sister and pulled her into a hug as she apologized as well. The sisters sat there for a few seconds. Waverly knew her sister meant well, but sometimes she just wanted her freedom. Waverly pulled away from the hug as her bed vibrated. She received a text from Nicole. Wynonna looked down at the phone, then back up at Waverly.

“So, Nicole huh? You two like best friends now?” Wynonna looked and Waverly who was smiling down at her phone, thinking about Nicole. 

“I just thanked her for the ride. That’s all.” Waverly responded. The youngest Earp couldn’t help but to smile.

Wynonna left the room looking at Waverly who was still smiling. Wynonna not having a clue that Waverly just went on her first date with Nicole.

Waverly undressed and put on her matching set of pajamas. She climbed into bed, smiling at the thought of Nicole. She read the text aloud, “Thanks again for tonight. Maybe we can do this again sometime.”

Waverly replied, “Absolutely.”

Waverly lay in bed staring at the ceiling, not being able to stop thinking about Nicole. Then it hit her, Waverly has cancer. She stopped smiling and began to worry. She thought about telling Nicole, but when? And how? Was it still too soon? Would Nicole still want to go on more dates with Waverly? Was Waverly ready for that kind of commitment? All of these questions rushed into Waverly’s head. The girl rolled over and tried to fall asleep, still worried about Nicole.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Little bit of angst... sorta...


	6. Chapter 6

Waverly set an alarm to wake herself up at 6am the next morning. Today was her first day of treatment. Waverly and her doctor agreed that treatment once every two weeks was the smartest plan. Waverly wanted to be able to hide the fact that she was sick. She didn’t want to go out in public and receive weird looks from strangers. Waverly decided that she wanted to wear a cold cap so that she wouldn’t lose her hair in the process of becoming healthy.

Waverly eventually got out of bed and got dressed. She threw on her favorite pair of sweatpants and a Metallica t-shirt. The brunette tied her hair in a messy bun, brushed her teeth, and walked downstairs.

“Are you ready, babygirl?” Wynonna stood at the bottom of the stairs, waiting for Waverly. Wynonna would be by her side all day, like she promised.

Waverly nodded her head and walked out the door. The car ride to the hospital was pretty much silent, other than the occasional humming when Waverly heard a song she liked.

The Earp’s sat in the waiting room for no longer than 5 minutes until Waverly was taken to the chemotherapy room. She put the cold cap on and did her best not to cry. Wynonna held her hand the entire time, and Waverly squeezed harder.

Waverly wore the cold cap for 30 minutes before treatment began, all throughout treatment, and then 90 minutes after treatment. The cold cap cooled Waverly’s scalp to 64 degrees fahrenheit, and side effects were mild, including headache and discomfort. If it meant Waverly got to keep her hair, she was ready to go through the pain.

“Wynonna?”

“What is it, babygirl?”

“This hurts like hell.”

“I know, Waverly. I need you to stay strong okay? I need you to push through the pain. You are the strongest girl I know and I know you can do this.” Wynonna let a few tears run down her face as kissed Waverly’s hand and brushed her thumb along the backside of her sister’s hand.

\-------------------

Wynonna drove Waverly home and helped her sister into bed. Waverly slept the entire way home. After crawling into bed with the help of her sister, the youngest Earp checked her phone to look at the time. She noticed a few messages from Nicole.

Nicole, 11:32: Hey. I’m off in about a half hour. Want to grab lunch?

Nicole, 11:49: Waverly?

Waverly read the messages and didn’t have the energy to respond. She felt badly for ignoring Nicole, but Waverly needed to sleep.

\----------------------

Waverly woke up to the sound of her own doorbell. She panicked. Did Nicole come to check on me? No. Of course not. That would be weird, Right? Oh god, she can’t see me like this-

She heard a manly voice and immediately felt relieved. She lay back down and read her phone again as Xavier walked up stairs. Waverly pretended to be asleep when Xavier knocked on the door before entering. Wynonna’s boyfriend recognized that the girl was asleep. He placed a basket of fruit on Waverly’s dresser with a card that read:

“Waverly-

Feel better soon. I believe in you.

-Xavier Dolls”

Waverly teared up at the fact that someone other than her sister cared so much about her. She then realized another message from Nicole.

Nicole, 4:21pm: Hey I’m sorry to bother you again it’s just you haven’t answered my texts all day and I thought last night went really well so… did I do something wrong? Please text me back.

Waverly, 4:47pm: Nicole, Hey! I’m so sorry I haven’t responded. I’ve had a crazy day. You didn’t do anything wrong, and last night WAS amazing.

Nicole, 4:49pm: That’s a relief. When can I see you again? :)

Waverly, 4:52pm: How about Lunch tomorrow? I can pick you up from the station?

Nicole, 4:53pm: That sounds perfect.

Wynonna made Waverly dinner that night. Waverly was so thankful to have such an amazing sister by her side through this journey. After dinner, the Earp sisters sat next to each other on the couch and Watched a movie. Wynonna spread a blanket over both of them, making sure Waverly was comfortable. Waverly lay her head on her sister’s shoulder, falling asleep slowly. Wynonna smiled at the sight and let Waverly sleep. Eventually, Wynonna fell asleep as well.

Wynonna woke up at around 1am, realizing they had both fallen asleep on the couch. Wynonna carefully stood up and carried her sister, still asleep, up the stairs. She lay her sister back in bed, kissing her forehead goodnight.


	7. Chapter 7

Waverly woke up in her bed the next morning at around 9am, feeling ten times better than she did yesterday. She remembered that she was going to take Nicole to lunch today, and she couldn’t wait. Waverly rolled out of bed slowly and took her time in the bathroom getting ready to go out. She showered and even put on a dash of makeup.

Waverly, 11:21: Hey, I’m leaving now. Be ready in ten?

Nicole, 11:22: As ready as I’ll ever be.

Waverly almost left without Wynonna hearing when she heard her sister come downstairs. “Hey, where are you going?”

“I’m just going to meet Nicole for lunch.” Waverly prayed that Wynonna would let her leave by herself. Afterall, Waverly did just have treatment yesterday and it probably wasn’t safe to let her go out by herself.

“Nicole, huh? Okay, just don’t be too long.” Wynonna said, worried. She wanted to stop her sister, but after the argument they had the other night, Wynonna felt she should give her sister the freedom she deserved until she doesn’t deserve it anymore. Waverly was sick, but if she felt healthy enough to be driving around, Wynonna should let her. Wynonna wasn’t sure how much longer Waverly was going to feel this healthy, so she might as well enjoy it.

When Waverly arrived at the station and glanced over at the redhead, sitting behind her desk. 

“Hey you.” Waverly said, smiling. The youngest Earp walked over and sat on top of Nicole’s desk, keeping the officer from finishing her paperwork.

“Waverly! Hey!” Nicole practically jumped in excitement when she saw the brunette. Nicole had been worried all day yesterday because Waverly wasn’t answering her texts. The redhead thought that maybe she did something to scare Waverly, and it was a relief to see her again.

Waverly leaned in and placed a slow, soft kiss on Nicole lips. Nicole pulled away after a few seconds and looked at Waverly in shock.

“I’ve been wanting to do that since you dropped me off the other night, and I’m sorry my sister ruined it.” Waverly said. She smiled as she looked into Nicole’s eyes, then back down at her lips.

Nicole leaned in again and placed another quick peck on Waverly’s lips, smiling. Once Nicole was officially on break, Waverly walked Nicole to her Jeep and the two went to a local restaurant that served burgers and salads. The redhead and the brunette held hands the entire car ride, not being able to help but smile the whole ride.

“What can I get started for you ladies?” A waitress came over to the table, ready to take their orders. She noticed that Waverly and Nicole were holding hands over the table, but she decided not to say anything that might offend the couple.

 

“I will have the house salad, please.” The smaller girl replied.

“And i’ll just have a cheeseburger with lettuce and tomato, please.”

Waverly and Nicole enjoyed their meals, talking away. Waverly wanted to tell Nicole the real reason why she didn’t answer her yesterday, but Waverly was too afraid of losing Nicole. Waverly had never felt like this about anyone before, and she wasn’t ready to ruin it. 

Out of nowhere, Waverly started to feel dizzy and lightheaded. She grasped onto the table and closed her eyes. This lasted for about 15 seconds. Waverly knew it was a side effect of the cold-cap, but Nicole on the other hand began to worry.

“Waves? Hey, are you okay?” Nicole squeezed Waverly’s hand a little tighter, sitting up and moving closer to the table. Waverly opened her eyes and let go of the table.

“Yeah. Sorry. I’m uh-- I’m fine, just a little dizzy. Anyways, I better get you back to the station before you’re late for your shift.” Waverly tried to change the subject as she paid the bill, and the two were on their way.

Waverly parked her car at the police station, not wanting this date to end.

“Thanks for lunch, Waves. I always love hanging out with you. I’ll see you later, okay?” Waverly smiled as Nicole leaned in and kissed her. The brunette placed on hand on Nicole’s cheek, kissing her back. Nicole pulled away and climbed out of the Jeep. Waverly smiled, not taking her eyes off the officer.

God, how is she so damn perfect?


	8. Chapter 8

Two months have passed, and Waverly and Nicole had gone on many more dates. Waverly is still receiving treatment once every two weeks. Nicole found it kind of suspicious that Waverly would go missing every now and then, but it wasn’t her place to ask questions. 

Waverly woke up one morning, feeling off. She thought she was just tired, and she climbed out of bed anyways. She walked downstairs to make herself a cup of coffee, seeing Wynonna sitting in the Kitchen.

“Good morning, babygirl. How are you feeling? Did you sleep okay?”

“I feel okay. Thanks.” Waverly went to grab a mug from the cabinet and pour herself a cup of coffee when she noticed her hands starting to shake. She ignored it and began to pour the coffee into the mug when she kept missing the cup. Her hands shaking more and more by the second. The mug fell out of her hand on shattered on the floor.

“Waverly? Sweetie, what is it?” Wynonna stood up and faced Waverly, grabbing her sisters shoulders.

“Wynonna?” Waverly began to cry as her sister saw her hands shaking. Wynonna looked down from Waverly’s eyes and to her hands, noticing they were shaking. She immediately grabbed her keys and brought her sister to the emergency room. Waverly cried the entire car ride as her sister tried to calm her down by telling her that everything was going to be okay. Waverly didn’t know if she believed her sister.

Wynonna explained to a doctor what was going on and Waverly was taken to a hospital room immediately. The doctor took a few blood samples and hooked the patient up to an IV. After about an hour, Waverly realized she was supposed to have a date with Nicole today. Nicole was picking her up and taking her to that new restaurant that just opened near the police station.

“Wynonna. I need you to do me a favor. Can you go to the police station and tell Nicole I have to cancel our plans for tonight, please?”

“Sure thing babygirl. Be back in a few.” Wynonna almost questioned why Waverly was hanging out with Nicole so much, but the last thing she wanted was to upset Waverly right now. Waverly was already stressed after the episode she had this morning, and Wynonna asking questions would only make the situation worse. Wynonna did as her sister asked, no questions asked.

\---------------------

“Nicole?” Wynonna entered the police station, looking for a tall redhead sitting behind a desk.

“Wynonna? Uhm, what’re you uh doing here?” Nicole looked up from her computer, seeing the Wynonna standing there.

“Waverly has to cancel on you tonight. She says she’s sorry.”

“That’s it? She couldn’t tell me herself? Is everything okay?” Nicole crossed her arms, wanting more of an explanation. She had only barely talked to Wynonna and she wasn’t sure if Wynonna was telling the truth. Nicole looked back down at her screen, thinking Wynonna was just drunk or something.

“Erm. Not really. She had a bit of an accident this morning which I guess was just a reaction to the chemo.” Nicole stood up and froze. She was speechless. Did Wynonna just say what she think she said?

“Chemo? Wait, what?” 

“Oh god. She didn’t tell you.” In this moment, Wynonna knew she had screwed up. Shit. What do I do now? 

“Listen. I know you mean a whole lot to my sister, which is why I need you to come with me. Now.” Nicole looked confused. Wynonna grabbed the officer’s hand and told Nedley that it was an emergency. Nicole climbed into Wynonna’s truck and they were on their way to the hospital.

“Wynonna, please tell me what’s going on.” Nicole would not stop asking questions the entire car ride. Chemo. Does Waverly have cancer? No… right? She would have told me, right?

“I’m afraid you’re going to have to see for yourself.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> don’t hate me?


	9. Chapter 9

Wynonna arrived at the hospital as Nicole followed her through the doors. Wynonna led Nicole through the hospital and to Waverly’s room. 

 

“Wait here,” Wynonna said, telling Nicole to stand outside the door. Wynonna walked into the room, looking at her sister. Nicole wasn’t sure how much longer she could wait.

 

“I brought someone with me.” Nicole walked through the door and sat next to Waverly on the bed.

 

“Nicole! What’re you-” Waverly was cut off when Nicole immediately kissed her girlfriend for as long as she possibly could, tearing up. Nicole cupped her girlfriends face in both of her hands, now full on crying.

 

“Holy shit! Waverly! You didn’t tell me Haught was your girlfriend!” Wynonna stood up, not knowing what else to say. Waverly has only dated one other person, which was a guy. Wynonna assumed Waverly was straight because she was never told otherwise. Waverly’s sexuality didn’t matter to Wynonna. Wynonna loved her sister no matter what. 

 

_ That probably would have been nice to know. _

 

“I may have forgotten to mention that… oops?” Waverly smiled, still crying.

 

“Well then, I’ll leave you two alone.” Wynonna winked and left the room, closing the door behind her.  _ What the fuck did I just witness? _

 

“Waves, why didn’t you tell me?” Nicole asked, stroking Waverly’s hair. Both we’re still crying, Nicole wiping Waverly’s tears, trying to calm her down.

 

“I was going to! I really was. It was just never the right time, and I didn’t want to scare you off. I’m sorry.” Waverly looked down, breaking eye contact. She knew this was going to happen.  _ Here it comes. She’s going to breakup with me now, isn’t she? _

 

“Waverly Earp,” Nicole placed her finger under Waverly’s chin and tilted her head up, now making eye contact, “look at me. You could never scare me away. Ever. Okay? I love you, Waves. Nothing will ever tear us apart. Not even this.” Nicole kissed her girlfriend once again. This time for much longer.

 

“I love you too, Nicole.”  _ Love.  _ Waverly had never told anyone she loved them and meant it, until now. She had only been with one other person before Nicole, and he never treated her right. Waverly may have said she was in love with him, but she didn’t even know what love was.

 

“We’re going to get through this together, okay? As long as you want me, I will be by your side.” The two pressed their lips against each other, tears escaping their eyes. Nicole lay down next to Waverly, draping her arm over Waverly’s shoulders. Waverly rested her head on Nicole’s shoulder as they fall asleep together.

 

\----------------

 

“Knock knock, can I come in?” It was Wynonna. She opened the door anyway and smiled at the couple lying on the bed. “How are you feeling, Waverly?”

 

“I feel a whole lot better now,” she glanced up at Nicole and smiled. A few moments later, Waverly’s doctor appeared through the door.

 

“Miss Earp?” The doctor looked up from her clipboard, noticing the couple on the bed.

 

“That’s me,” Waverly said, both she and Nicole sitting up from their positions.

 

“It seems that your blood cell count is low due to the chemotherapy. Chemotherapy can interfere with your body’s ability to produce red and white blood cells. Low blood cell counts can lead to a variety of different side effects.”

 

“Okay, so there’s nothing wrong with me? What happened this morning is totally normal?”

 

“Correct. You are free to go, Waverly.” Wynonna hugged Waverly and kissed her forehead. 

 

“C’mon, babygirl. Let’s get you out of here.”

 

Nicole and Wynonna helped Waverly out of bed and back into Wynonna’s truck. Wynonna drove back to the homestead and told Nicole that she was welcome to stay.

 

The girls ordered Waverly’s favorite for dinner, Chinese food. Waverly and Nicole slowly made their way to the couch, and Wynonna followed, sitting in the chair across from them. Nicole threw a blanket over top of both of them and snuggled close to Waverly. Wynonna, feeling like a third wheel, went upstairs to her room and let the couple be alone.

 

“Nicole?” Waverly looked up at Nicole, making eye contact.

 

“What’s up, Waves?”

 

“Why did you stay?” Nicole took her eyes off the TV and looked into Waverly’s eyes.

 

“What do you mean?” Nicole began to stroke Waverly’s long, luscious hair.

 

“Why didn’t you break up with me?” Waverly looked down, breaking eye contact.

 

“Because you’re sick? Are you kidding? Waverly, nothing will ever come between us. Not even cancer.” Waverly looked back up, “You are the strongest person I know and we are going to fight this thing together. I love you so much and I promise I will always be by your side for as long as you want me.” Waverly kissed her girlfriend, then rested her head back on Nicole’s shoulder.

 

_ How did I get so damn lucky? _

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> soooo i started school today. i shall do  
> my best to upload before in the morning before i leave, but forgive me if i forget. chapters should still be up everyday :)


	10. Chapter 10

A few weeks later, Waverly had woken up in Nicole’s bed. Calamity Jane sat at the foot of the bed. They were in the same position from when they fell asleep, Waverly hugging Nicole’s side and Nicole lay on her back with one arm supporting Waverly.

 

Nicole places a few soft kisses on her girlfriend’s forehead and began to stroke her hair, slowly waking Waverly.

 

“Hey, you.” Waverly looked up at her girlfriend in awe, kissing her gently.

 

“How are you feeling?” Nicole always felt the need to make sure Waverly was okay, she was afraid of overstepping her boundaries and making Waverly feel uncomfortable.

 

“I’m good, just a little tired.” Waverly snuggled closer to Nicole.

 

“What do you want to do today? Today is my day off which means we can do whatever we want.”

 

“I want to lie here next to you. All day.” Waverly looked up at her girlfriend and gave her the best ‘please don’t leave me’ look. 

 

Waverly glanced at her phone and saw the notification from her calendar app, she had treatment today. 

 

“Oh shit. I forgot I have treatment today. I’m sorry, I really wanted to spend today with you.” Waverly sat up and untangled her limbs from her girlfriend’s. She rolled out of bed and put on one of Nicole’s PSD sweatshirts, which was a little to big for her.

 

“Hey, who said we can’t spend today together?” Nicole sat up, giving her girlfriend a smile.

 

“What do you mean?” Waverly turned around, confused.

 

“Waves, I’ll take you to your treatment. When I told you I would be by your side through this journey, I meant it.”

 

“Please don’t take this the wrong way, but I’d rather you didn’t come. I don’t want you to be involved in this kind of thing, it’s not fair to you. I don’t want you to have to see me like that, at my worst.”

 

“Waverly I already told you that nothing would ever tear us apart. Please, let me come?”

 

“I’m really sorry, Wynonna is waiting for me. I have to go. I’m sorry. I love you, Nicole.” Waverly kissed Nicole softly and left. She really did feel horrible. Nicole was trying her best to be a supportive girlfriend and Waverly pushed her away.

 

_ What was I thinking? _

 

Waverly climbed into Wynonna’s truck and sighed.

 

“Hey. Uh, you okay? What’s the matter?” Wynonna pushed Waverly’s hair behind her ear, revealing Waverly’s face and the tears falling from her eyes.

 

“No not really. Nicole wanted to take me to treatment today and I basically told her I didn’t want her there. God I’m such an idiot. She was just trying to be supportive.”

 

“Waverly, I’ve seen the way Nicole looks at you babygirl. If she truly does love you, which she does, then she will understand. I promise, it’ll be okay.” Wynonna brushed her thumb along Waverly’s face, wiping her tears.

 

“Thanks Wynonna.” Wynonna nodded her head and smiled. They drove off to the hospital, which was not far from Nicole’s house. The car ride was silent, due to the fact that Waverly couldn’t stop thinking about Nicole.

 

Waverly had just sat down for treatment when Wynonna left the room. “I’m gonna go get a water from the vending machine. Do you want anything?”

 

“I’m okay for now. Thank you.” Wynonna left the room and immediately left the room to call Nicole. She found Nicole in her contacts and pressed Mobile.

 

“Haught! It’s Wynonna. Waverly hasn’t stopped thinking about you since this morning.”

 

“Okay? What do you want me to do? I was trying to be supportive and she pushed me away.” Nicole was definitely still upset.

 

“I know you were. Just get your ass down here and come see her.”

 

“Listen, I appreciate what you’re trying to do, but Waverly clearly does not want me there.” Nicole hung up the phone.

 

“Shit.” Wynonna exclaimed. She walked back into the room were Waverly sat with a cold cap on her head.

 

“I thought you were getting water?” Waverly asked.

 

“Uhhh… right.” Wynonna turned back around and left the room, once again. This time, actually going to get a water.thank 


	11. Chapter 11

Waverly spent the rest of her day at home on the couch. She knew she had to go to Nicole’s house an apologize at some point, but Waverly had zero energy right now. If she would, she would buy Nicole flowers and chocolates and go over there right now and tell her how sorry she was. But, she couldn’t. Waverly thought about texting Nicole so many times, but a text message was not enough.

 

“Hey. I made your favorite for dinner!” Wynonna said, carefully waking her sister.

 

“You? Cooked? What?” Waverly woke up looking confused.

 

“Okay… Xavier cooked. Actually, you just missed him.” Wynonna smiled, thinking about her boyfriend.

 

“You really do have the best boyfriend in the entire world. You know that, right? How many other guys would cook dinner for his girlfriend and sister and not even eat with them?”

 

“I know, babygirl. He’s a keeper. C’mon, let’s eat before this gets cold.” Wynonna helped her sister off the couch and over to the dinner table.

 

Waverly picked up her fork and began eating. “Wynonna, this is delicious! You owe Xavier big time.”

 

“Yeah… Don’t worry. I’ll pay him back…” Wynonna said with a smile on her face.

 

“Ew. I’m trying to eat over here.”

 

“Sorry. Anyways, why don’t you tell Nicole to come over, huh? I’m sure she wants to see you.”

 

“Oh.. Nicole.” Waverly dropped her head into her hands.

 

“Shit. You guys haven’t talked yet?” Wynonna looked at her sister in shock. “Babygirl, problems don’t fix themselves. You have to go talk to her.”

 

“Do you think she’ll want to see me?” Waverly asked her sister in fear.

 

“Of course she’ll want to see you. She loves you Waverly. I don’t care what happened between you two. She will always open her door for you.”

 

“I don’t have enough energy right now. I will go talk to her tomorrow.”

 

“You better not wait too long babygirl.”

 

\-------------------

 

Waverly woke up the next morning feeling energized. She was planning on how she was supposed to tell Nicole that she was sorry. A fews ideas popped into her mind. Waverly went to the store to get a few gifts. Nicole had a morning shift today, which meant she was done for the day at 12. Waverly put the gifts in her Jeep and drove to Nicoles.

 

Waverly grabbed the spare key from underneath the rug and opened Nicole’s door. She went up to Nicole’s room and waited for her girlfriend with balloons, flowers, and the biggest teddy bear she could find. Waverly was hoping Nicole didn’t have any plans for tonight as she bought tickets to go see Nicole’s favorite baseball team, the Toronto Blue Jays. 

 

After about a half hour of waiting, Nicole finally pulled into her driveway, seeing Waverly’s Jeep parked there as well. Nicole unbuckled her seat belt and walked into her own home looking for Waverly. She walked up to her bedroom and opened the door to find Waverly sitting on the foot of the bed, looking up at her.

 

“Hey.” Waverly started.

 

“Hey. Uh, what’s all this?” Nicole walked into the room, closer to Waverly.

 

“I am so so so so sorry Nicole, I should have never pushed you away.” Waverly began to tear up. “You were just trying to be a supportive girlfriend and I was so rude and Nicole I am so sorry-” Waverly was cut off by Nicole pulling her in for a hug. 

 

“Hey. Shhh. It’s okay, Waves. I understand where you were coming from. It’s okay. I’m sorry if I was moving too quickly.”

 

“You weren’t moving too fast at all. In fact, if you want, I want you to come to my next appointment. You’re my girlfriend and you deserve to be there if you want to be.”

 

“Waves, I would love to be there.’ Nicole pulled her girlfriend in for a kiss, Waverly kissed back.

 

“So, um… do you have any plans for tonight?”

 

“Actually I do. I’ve got dinner plans.”

 

“Oh, okay. Well then i’m just going to go-” Waverly began to walk away.

 

“Waverly! I’m kidding.” Nicole laughed and turned Waverly around, revealing a smile. “What did you have in mind?”

 

“I may or may not have bought tickets to the Blue Jays game tonight.”

 

“You did what? Waverly you didn’t have to do that!”

 

“I know. I wanted to.” Waverly kissed her girlfriend softly and tangled her hands in the ends of Nicole’s hair. “C’mon, the game starts at 7 and I don’t want to be late.” They both smiled at each other as Nicole headed to her closet, looking for baseball jersey.


	12. Chapter 12

“Just a sec babe, I’m almost ready.” Nicole put on her Toronto Blue Jays jersey that read her favorite player’s last name across the back, ‘Donaldson’. Ever since Nicole was a little girl, she and her father loved going to Blue Jays games. Nicole’s dad would even lift her on his shoulders during the t-shirt toss.

 

Nicole didn’t like to think about her childhood that much, considering she doesn’t speak with her parents anymore. Nicole came out to her parents at the age of 16, and they kicked her out of the house. Ever since, she’s lived on her own.

 

Nicole walked downstairs to see Waverly waiting for her in a black dress, not having any Blue Jays merchandise. “You look… wow. You look great Waves.”

 

Waverly smiled as she placed a soft kiss upon her girlfriend’s lips. The two walked out of Nicole’s house and into Waverly’s Jeep. The two went out to dinner in the city before the game, and Nicole insisted on paying the bill since Waverly bought the tickets. Nicole told Waverly all about her father and how they used to come to these games together.

 

“He would even lift me up on his shoulders for the t-shirt toss. God I miss those days.”

 

“That’s adorable, Nicole. When am I going to get to meet him?” Waverly saw a look of sadness in her girlfriends eyes. Nicole let go of Waverly’s hand, which she was holding from across the table, as she looked down and started to twiddle her fingers. 

 

“Nicole, is everything okay?” Waverly began to worry.

 

“Yeah, um. It’s just that, my parents really didn’t support my coming out so uh… I don’t really talk to them anymore.”

 

“Oh gosh. Nicole, I am so sorry. I didn’t mean to upset you. I didn’t know-”

 

“Waves, it’s okay. How could you? Really it’s okay. Let’s talk about something else, I don’t want this to ruin our night. Did you watch or play sports growing up?” Nicole looked back up and reconnected her hand with Waverly’s.

 

Well, I was a cheerleader in highschool, but I still don’t know shit about sports.” Waverly let out a soft chuckle. “Maybe you can teach me?”

 

“I would absolutely LOVE that.” Nicole smiled. The waitress brought the bill to their table and before Waverly could even reach for her purse, Nicole gave the waitress her credit card. 

 

“You didn’t have to do that.” Waverly’s hand dropped in her lap.

 

“I know, but I wanted to.” Nicole smiled as Waverly shook her head. The redhead stood up and held out her hand for Waverly to grab. Waverly stood up and grabbed Nicole’s hand, interlocking their fingers. The two left the restaurant and walked a couple blocks to the baseball stadium. Nicole offered to order an uber, but Waverly said she would rather walk.

 

The two entered the stadium as the ticket taker scanned their tickets. They walked around looking for the section they were sitting in, Waverly completely lost. Nicole took the tickets from Waverly’s hand.

 

“Section 17? Waverly! How did you get these? These are right behind home plate?”

 

“I don’t actually know, to be honest. One of my friends works here so I asked him where the best seats are and he said section 17.” Waverly didn’t have a clue as to how sports worked.

 

The couple arrived at their seats just before the game started. Nicole sat there in awe. In this moment, she felt like the luckiest girlfriend in the world. Not only did Waverly buy Nicole baseball tickets, but she took the time to make sure they had the best seats. What more could Nicole ask for in a girlfriend?

 

Nicole spent the entire game teaching her girlfriend baseball terms. “You see that guy about to throw the ball? He’s called the pitcher. Then there’s the base-men. 1st, 2nd, and 3rd.” Nicole pointed to the men as she called out the positions. “Then you have the guys in the field. Right, left, and center. Those guys are way out there, and their job is to catch every ball that comes their way and throw it to one of the base-men, depending on where the runner is. The goal is to get the runner out.” 

 

Waverly looked a bit confused, but she was trying. Any other girlfriend could have sat there on her phone, not caring at all about what the hell is going on in front of her. 

 

“Don’t worry, you’ll catch on.” Nicole noticed that Waverly was a bit confused, and she thought it was adorable. Waverly asked questions the entire game, and Nicole did her best to answer them without laughing.

 

“It’s time for the Kiss Cam! Smile, you’re on camera!” Nicole had her arm over Waverly’s shoulders, and she prayed they would show them.

 

Couple after couple after couple and still nothing.

 

Finally! Nicole looked up at the big screen and saw her own face, but Waverly wasn’t paying attention. Nicole placed her finger under Waverly’s chin and pulled her face in for a long, yet soft kiss. Nicole even managed to slip her tongue in Waverly’s mouth. Waverly pulled away and smiled.

 

“What was that for?” Waverly questioned, not that she was upset. Nicole pointed to the big screen where Waverly saw the two of them. She blushed and threw her face into her hands.

 

“Hey faggots! Go home! Can’t you see I’m trying to watch the game?” An elder man from behind yelled at the couple.

 

“Baby, just ignore him, It’s not worth it.” Nicole looked at her girlfriend, praying to god she wouldn’t cause a scene.

 

“Yo! Homos! What’re you still doing here?” The couple ignored him. A younger man stood up.

 

“What gives you the right to be here, and not them? Huh? They haven’t been bothering anyone the entire game. If you don’t support their relationship, that’s fine. Keep your opinions to yourself, buddy. Nobody cares what you think. Love is love.” The younger man then pulled up his boyfriend and kissed his lips.

 

The entire section began to cheer. The elder man stood up and walked out of the ballpark. Nicole and Waverly both turned around and mouthed a ‘thank you’ and waved.

 

“Does that happen all the time?” Waverly questioned.

 

“Well, not to that extreme, but sometimes. It’s best if your ignore it.”

 

“I’m sorry. You don’t deserve that.”

 

“Waves, don’t be sorry. It’s not your fault. Besides, the Blue Jays could be losing right now and I wouldn’t give a damn. I’m here with you and that’s all that matters.” Nicole snuggled closer to her girlfriend and kissed Waverly’s lips.

 

“I love you, Nicole Haught.”

 

“And I love you, Waverly Earp.”


	13. Chapter 13

Waverly woke up and remembered that today, she had treatment.  _ Ugh.  _ Except this time, Nicole was taking her. Waverly was fairly nervous. Waverly knew that Nicole wanted to do this for her, but she was still nervous about Nicole seeing her at her worst.

 

While getting ready to leave, Waverly continued to think about how lucky she was to have such an amazing, supportive girlfriend. Waverly didn’t even have to ask if Nicole wanted to come with her to treatment today, Nicole offered.

 

Nicole parker her cruiser at the homestead and knocked on the door before entering. Nicole knew that Waverly was expecting her, but she still wanted to make sure she didn’t scare Waverly when she walked through the door.

 

“Waverly? I’m here.” Nicole called throughout the house, plopping down on the couch as she waited for Waverly to come downstairs.

 

“I’ll be down in just a sec,” Waverly replied. Waverly was wearing a pair of athletic leggings and one of Nicole’s PSD sweatshirts, which was a little too big. She threw her hair up in a pony tail and put on her favorite Nike’s. No matter what Waverly was wearing, Nicole’s heart stopped a little every time she saw Waverly.

 

Waverly walked down the stairs to find Nicole waiting for her.

 

“You look adorable, Waves.” Waverly always looked adorable in Nicole’s mind, even if she hadn’t tried at all that morning. Sweats and a hair tie was most attractive to Nicole.

 

“Are you kidding? I just rolled out of bed and threw on whatever I could find first.” Waverly walked over and kissed her girlfriend, long and hard, not wanting to let go.

 

“What was that for?” Nicole pulled away with the biggest smile on her face. 

 

“For being you. Thank you, by the way, for--” Nicole cut off her girlfriend.   
  


“Waves, you don’t have to thank me, really. It’s no trouble at all. I’m glad I can do this for you. C’mon, we’re going to be late.” Nicole held out her hand for Waverly to grab as she began to walk out the door. Waverly quickly grabbed Nicole’s hand, intertwining their fingers, and followed her girlfriend to the cruiser.

 

During the car ride, Waverly had warned Nicole about the treatment and how she is going to feel afterword. She mentioned the cold cap and what it does while she’s wearing it.

 

“Ohhh okay. I was wondering about that. I was pretty sure that chemotherapy makes your hair fall out but I wasn’t sure and I didn’t want to ask because I didn’t want to upset you.” Nicole interrupted.

 

“Don’t be afraid, Nicole. You can ask any and all questions you have. You’re new to this and it’s okay if you’re curious.” Waverly placed her hand on Nicole’s knee, reassuring her not to hold back.

 

Nicole parker her cruiser at the hospital and opened the door for Waverly. Waverly guided Nicole through the hospital as Nicole was completely lost. Waverly thought it was adorable, seeing how hard Nicole was trying.

 

They made their way to the room where Waverly was going to be treated. Nicole grabbed a chair and sat down right next to Waverly as she introduced herself to the doctor.

 

“Hi. I’m Waverly’s doctor. And you must be..” the doctor waited for a response. Nicole stood up.

 

“I’m Nicole, Nicole Haught,” Nicole said as she shook the doctor’s hand.

 

“You must be a really good friend of Waverly’s, huh?” The doctor looked up from the clipboard to make eye contact with Nicole.

 

“Yeah, I guess you could say that,” Nicole responded nervously. Waverly joined in on the conversation.

 

“Nicole is my girlfriend,” Waverly added. Nicole looked at Waverly and smiled. Waverly smiled back. It was stupid, but that’s the first time Waverly had called Nicole her girlfriend to her face. 

 

“Oh.. uh… I see…” the doctor broke eye contact as he was now uncomfortable. Waverly began treatment shortly after. Nicole sat there the entire time, making sure Waverly was comfortable. Waverly fell asleep at one point, her head resting on Nicole’s shoulder and her hand holding Nicole’s.

 

About an hour later, Waverly woke up to the feeling of Nicole rubbing her shoulder, letting her know that it was time to go, and her treatment was over.

 

“Already? Jesus, that was fast.” Waverly began to stand up as Nicole was there to support her.

 

“You slept the entire time, Waves.” Nicole let out a soft giggle.

 

“Your shoulder is pretty comfortable.” Waverly replied. Waverly walked very slow as she and Nicole headed for the cruiser. Nicole opened the car door for Waverly and helped her in. She kept the radio off and leaned Waverly’s seat back to help her sleep. The car ride was silent.

 

Waverly woke up to the feeling of Nicole’s hand on her thigh. She realized that she was back at home, still in Nicole’s car. Nicole opened the door for Waverly once again and helped her out of the car and up the stairs into her bedroom, passing Wynonna on the way up.

 

‘Thank you, Haught.’ Wynonna whispered. Nicole nodded. Both of Waverly’s arms were wrapped around Nicole’s bicep as the couple slowly walked up the stairs and into Waverly’s room. Nicole sat her girlfriend on the bed as Waverly already began to lie down. Nicole untied Waverly’s sneakers and removed them carefully, placing them back in the closet.

 

“Is there anything else you need, Waves?” Nicole asked while stroking Waverly’s hair.

 

“Stay here with me, please?” The tired girl barely managed to speak a full sentence. Waverly motioned Nicole to the other side of her bed, wanting her to lie down with here. Nicole smiled. She walked around to the other side and lay down on her back, pulling the cover over top of both of them. Waverly rolled over onto her side and began to cuddle into Nicole’s torso. Nicole put her arm around Waverly, kissing her head.

 

“Goodnight, Waves.” Nicole smiled.


	14. Chapter 14

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> part 1 of waverly and nicole’s getaway:)

About 3 months later, Waverly and Nicole we’re as happy as can be. Waverly continued to go treatment, except now it was once every 4 weeks. The doctors had extended her time in between treatments because Waverly seemed to be reacting well to the chemotherapy. Nicole continued to take Waverly every single time she could. 

 

This weekend, Nicole had planned a surprise getaway. Nicole had already spoken with Wynonna and Waverly’s doctors, and everything was going as planned. If anything were to happen while they were away, a hospital was nearby and Nicole had all of Waverly’s emergency contact numbers. 

 

Nicole packed a bag for the weekend and drove over to the Earp homestead, opening the door with the key Waverly had given to her last month. She opened the door to find Waverly on the couch, watching the news and drinking a cup of coffee.

 

“Hey. What’re you doing here?” Waverly practically jumped off the couch and ran over to give her girlfriend and hug and kiss. She wrapped her arms around Nicole’s neck, tangling her hands in the ends of her red hair. Nicole put her hands on Waverly’s hips, holding her close.

 

“I have a surprise for you, and I can’t tell you what it is,” Nicole bit her bottom lip as Waverly looked at her, confused but excited. “Do you trust me?” Nicole asked, already knowing the answer.

 

“Of course I do, silly!” Waverly let out a soft giggle.

 

“Then pack a bag with everything you’ll need for this weekend.” Waverly didn’t even ask questions. She practically ran up the stairs, dragging her girlfriend behind her. She pulled out a duffle bag from her closet and packed all the clothes she could possibly need. Then, Waverly walked into the bathroom and grabbed the basics. Shampoo, soap, toothpaste, toothbrush, razor, etc.

 

Within 20 minutes, Waverly was almost ready to go. She quickly changed out of her Hufflepuff t-shirt and sweats and put on something a little nicer. Jeans and a sweater and boots. Waverly walked downstairs to see her girlfriend waiting for her on the couch.

 

“Ready?” Nicole smiled, opening the door for Waverly.

 

“Yes ma’am.” Waverly walked out the door and into Nicole’s cruiser. The drive was a bit far away, so Nicole took the liberty of making a road trip playlist and packing some snacks for them both. They played road gamed the entire trip, Waverly not falling asleep even for a second.

 

They were in the car for about 3 hours before they had reached their final destination. Nicole parked in front of a beautiful cabin in the mountains.

 

“We’re here!” Nicole turned to look at Waverly, who sat there amazed.

 

“We’re staying here for the weekend?” Waverly said, almost speechless.

 

“Do you like it? If you don’t, it’s okay. We can go home-”

 

“Nicole, its beautiful. I love it. Thank you, baby.” Waverly grabbed Nicole hand and kissed her girlfriends lips. Waverly pulled back, leaving Nicole wanting more. The redhead opened the trunk and carried Waverly’s bag into the cabin, showing Waverly to their room. Waverly walked around for a while, amazed.

 

“Is all this… your’s?” Waverly asked. She couldn’t believe where she was. The cabin was absolutely beautiful; the furniture and the decor matched.

 

“God, no. I wish. My friend’s family owns this place and they almost never come here. She said I can borrow it anytime I want.”

 

“Jesus, I guess it pays to know people.” Waverly looked around, then back at Nicole. “Thank you again for doing this.” The brunette smiled.

 

Waverly walked closer to her girlfriend and kissed her. Over, and over, and over again. Waverly took off her coat and gloves, throwing them on the couch. Nicole did the same. They simultaneously slipped off their boots as they made there way back upstairs to the bedroom.

 

Waverly kicked open the door and guided her girlfriend closer to the bed, still locking lips. Waverly’s hands tangled in Nicole’s hair and Nicole’s hands on Waverly’s hips. Waverly began to unbutton Nicole’s shirt. Nicole felt Waverly’s hands on her chest and pulled back, Waverly continuing to unbutton the shirt. Nicole grabbed the end of Waverly’s sweater, silently asking to remove the article of clothing. Waverly lifted up her arms and Nicole lifted the sweater over top, revealing a lacy black bra.

 

Their lips connected again as Waverly put her hands on Nicole’s belt. Nicole pulled back.

 

“Waverly, wait-- are you sure?”

 

“Yes, I’m sure.” Waverly smiled at Nicole, and Nicole smiled back. Waverly and Nicole had never had sex before. The closest they got to sex was heated makeout sessions, usually interrupted by Wynonna.

 

Nicole sat Waverly down on the bed. “Wait here. Just a second.” Nicole turned on the electric fireplace in the bedroom and lit a few candles. Nicole wasn’t trying to impress anyone, but she wanted their first time to be special. She really did love Waverly with her whole heart. She turned on the stereo and connected her phone.  _ Electric _ by Alina Baraz (feat. Khalid) began to play. Nicole walked over to her girlfriend. Waverly moved back to the headboard, slowly lying down as Nicole crawled on top of her. Waverly unbuttoned Nicole’s jeans as Nicole kicked them the rest of the way off. Waverly slid off her jeans, revealing lacy black underwear, matching her bra.

 

“Jesus, Waverly. Are you trying to kill me?” Waverly smiled

 

“Maybe..” 


	15. Chapter 15

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> part two of waverly and nicole’s getaway :)

Waverly woke up next to Nicole, who looked angelic when she slept. Waverly realized that Nicole was still holding her hand from last night. The couple lay in bed facing each other, their clothes still on the floor from the night before. Waverly stroked Nicole’s hair gently, trying not to wake her up.

 

Nicole’s eyes slowly began to open. The first thing she saw was Waverly, lying in front of her, smiling. “Hey, baby.” Nicole smiled and kissed Waverly’s hand. “Did you sleep okay?”

 

“Yeah. Last night was-”

 

“Amazing. I know.” Nicole smiled, not even letting Waverly finish.

 

“So, what’re we doing today?” Waverly didn’t want to leave this bed. Infact, Waverly could stay in bed all day and be satisfied. But, Waverly knew that Nicole probably had plans for today, and the last thing she wanted was to ruin them.

 

“I’m glad you asked! I planned on taking you skiing today. I wasn’t sure if you had ever been. I can teach you if you want? If not, that’s okay too. We can always--”

 

“Nicole! That sounds perfect. I’d love it if you would teach me.” Nicole felt relieved. Waverly leaned in closer to her girlfriend and kissed her softly before rolling out of bed and looking for something to wear in her bag, Nicole did the same.

 

After getting dressed, Waverly walked downstairs and made breakfast for the two of them. She used whatever she could that was in the kitchen to make pancakes. Nicole walked downstairs.

 

“I thought I smelled something good.” Nicole hugged her girlfriend from behind and kissed her neck.

 

“Do you like pancakes?” Waverly asked as she continued to flip the pancakes and place them on a plate.

 

“Who doesn’t like pancakes?” Nicole laughed, removing her hands from Waverly’s waist and sitting down at the table to have breakfast with her girlfriend.

 

‘These are great, Waves!” Nicole said as she shoved another bite into her mouth. 

 

“Tell that to Aunt Jemima,” Waverly smiled. The two finished eating as Nicole loaded the dishes into the dishwasher. Nicole turned around to face her girlfriend. Waverly noticed that Nicole still had a bit of syrup on her bottom lip. 

 

“You’ve got a little something… right--” Waverly kissed Nicole’s bottom lip, licking off the rest of Nicole’s breakfast. “There,” Waverly laughed. She could still taste the syrup on her tongue.

 

“Thanks, Waves. C’mon, I can’t wait to take you skiing.” Nicole held out her hand for Waverly to grab, and she did. The two walked to Nicole’s cruiser and drove just up the hill to the ski resort. Before stepping out of the car, Nicole stopped Waverly from getting out by placing her hand on Waverly’s thigh.

 

“Hey. If any of this gets too much for you, just let me know and I’ll get you somewhere safe. Okay? Promise me you will let me know if this is too much.” Waverly grabbed the hand that rested on her thigh and almost started to tear up. She kissed Nicole.

 

“I promise.” Their foreheads resting on each other. “Thank you, Nicole, for everything.” Nicole pulled back, letting go of Waverly’s hand and climbing out of the car. They walked into the building to rent skis and headed to the ski lift. 

 

“Shit. I forgot about this part.” Waverly was terrified of heights. She refused to ride on airplanes because of this fear.

 

“What’s wrong? Are you okay?” Nicole looked concerned.

 

“Yeah. Sorta. I uhm-- I’m afraid of heights. But it’s okay, I’ll get over it.”

 

“Are you sure? We don’t have to do this, Waves. I don’t want to make you do anything that will make you uncomfortable.”

 

“Really. I’ll be fine. C’mon.” Nicole gave Waverly a boost onto the lift as she couldn’t get up herself. Nicole joined her shortly after, Putting both of her arms around Waverly.

 

“I got you, Waves.” Waverly rested her head on Nicole’s shoulders the entire ride up, keeping her eyes shut.

 

The got to the top and Nicole jumped off, fearlessly. She then proceeded to help Waverly down. “That wasn’t too bad, right?” Haught asked the shorter girl.

 

“Only because I was with you.” Waverly followed as Nicole began to walk up to the first hill. It was fairly easy for Nicole, considering she had years of experience. Waverly, on the other hand, fell on her ass multiple times, Nicole gasping everytime in fear that Waverly may have hurt herself.

 

Nicole spent the entire day teaching Waverly the proper technique, and Waverly spent the entire day falling on her ass. Nicole admired the fact that Waverly was trying. Just after 3pm, Waverly needed to lie down.

 

“Hey, I don’t know how much longer I can keep this up,” Waverly said, exhausted.

 

“I’m tired too, let’s head back to the cabin.” Nicole didn’t even have to think. When Waverly said she was done, she was done. They returned all of the ski gear to the resort and headed back to the cruiser and driving down the hill to the Cabin.

 

“Despite my failure, I had a lot of fun today, Haught.” Waverly said, grabbing Nicole’s hand.

 

“Hey, you didn’t fail. You we’re just starting out, that’s all,” Nicole laughed with Waverly as they arrived at the Cabin, Nicole opening the car door for Waverly. The redhead walked Waverly up to the bedroom as Waverly needed to regain her strength. Waverly lay down in bed as Nicole sat right next to her on the bed.

 

“I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to ruin--”

 

“Waves. You. Didn’t. Ruin. Anything. Okay? You lasted a whole lot longer than I expected and I told you that we were out the door as soon as you said the word. You aren’t a burden, Waverly Earp. Your being tired isn’t your fault, and you don’t have to apologize for something that isn’t your fault.”

 

“Have I ever told you how much I love you?” Waverly smiled at her girlfriend, remembering how lucky she was.

 

“Maybe once or twice…” Nicole smiled and kissed Waverly’s bottom lip. She pulled away and lay down on the other side of Waverly, holding her close. Nicole lay on her back while Waverly hugged Nicole’s side. 

 

“I told you I would be by your side every step of the way, and I meant it, Earp.” Waverly rested her head on Nicole’s chest, never wanting to leave.


	16. Chapter 16

The weekend quickly ended and Monday rolled around, which meant that Waverly had treatment.  _ UGH. _ This weekend was so perfect and of course Waverly had to ruin it again. Waverly managed to schedule her appointment at 2pm, which meant Waverly and Nicole could sleep in.

 

Waverly woke up to the feeling of Nicole’s hand rubbing her shoulder and her lips on her forehead. Waverly’s eyes slowly opened and met Nicole’s.

 

“Hey, cutie. There’s no rush, but we have to be at the hospital by 2 today. You can sleep for a little longer if you want, I just thought I’d remind you.”

 

“Thank you, Nicole.” Waverly slowly sat up, pressing her lips against Nicole’s. She felt pain in her legs. She lifted up her pajama pants and found a handful of bruises.

 

“Holy shit, Waves! I knew you fell a lot but I didn’t realize you fell that hard! Why didn’t you tell me, I would have taken you back here earlier!” Nicole gently rubbed Waverly’s bruises with her thumb. “Wait here, I’ll be right back.” Nicole walked into the bathroom, grabbed the aloe vera, and walked back over to Waverly.

 

“Aloe?” Waverly questioned. She thought Aloe vera was just for sunburn.

 

“My mom used to put this on my bruises when I would fall off my bike or something.” Nicole unscrewed the cap and rubbed the tiniest but of aloe on each of Waverly’s bruises. 

 

“Thanks, baby.” Waverly placed her hand on Nicole’s neck and pulled her into a deep kiss.

 

“We better get ready, before we’re late.” Nicole stood up and walked over to her duffle bag that lay on the floor at the end of the bed. She pulled out her favorite white PSD sweatshirt and threw it on with some jeans. Waverly put on a pair of sweatpants and a white long-sleeve t-shirt. Waverly didn’t care what she looked like when it came to these appointments, she wanted to be comfortable. 

 

Waverly and Nicole both continued to pack up the rest of their things before leaving the Cabin and heading straight to the hospital. 

 

“How did you manage to pull this off?” Waverly asked, sitting in the passenger seat of Nicole’s cruiser, grabbing the redheads right hand.

 

“What do you mean, Waves?” 

 

“I mean, this weekend. How did you know I didn’t have plans? How did you know my doctors would even allow this?”

 

“First I talked to Wynonna to make sure she was cool with it. Then I called your doctors and they all said you were clear to go. They told me to take you somewhere where there was a hospital nearby incase something were to happen.”

 

“You went through all of that, just for me?” Waverly looked at the redhead, feeling lucky as hell.

 

“Of course, Waves. You’re going through a lot right now, and you deserve a break every now and then. I’d do anything for you, and you know that.” Waverly bit her bottom lip, almost starting to tear up. Nobody had ever treated Waverly like this, ever. She felt like royalty when she was with Nicole.

 

Nicole parker her cruiser in front of the hospital and opened the car door for Waverly. They walked side by side, holding hands, into the hospital and into the room where Waverly would be treated. Waverly sat down in the chair and Nicole sat right next to her, still holding hands.

 

Waverly was about a half hour into treatment when, this time, Nicole fell asleep on Waverly’s shoulder. Waverly rested her head against Nicole’s, also falling asleep.

 

People all around the room we’re staring at the couple, giving weird looks. Waverly and Nicole couldn’t care less what other thought. The two made each other so incredibly happy and that’s all that mattered. 

 

Nicole woke up first. The redhead carefully rubbed Waverly’s shoulder, waking her up.

 

“Hey sleepyhead. You ready to go?” Nicole’s eyes met with Waverly and they both smiled.

 

“Me sleepyhead? You’re the one that fell asleep first!” Waverly could barely speak a full sentence, as the chemotherapy drained all of her energy. The brunette attempted to stand up and needed Nicole’s assistance. Nicole helped Waverly out of her chair, and carefully walked down the halls and out the door of the hospital. Waverly was leaning almost all of her weight on Nicole as this point. Nicole buckled Waverly into the car and slowly drove back to the homestead. 

 

Nicole kept the radio off as she watched the brunette slowly fall asleep. The redhead thought Waverly looked precious when she slept. Nicole’s heart broke seeing Waverly so powerless. Nicole knew that Waverly deserved all the happiness in the word, and she hated that Waverly had to go through this.

 

“Hey, Waves. Wake up. We’re home.” Nicole placed her hand on Waverly’s thigh and moved it back and forth in attempt to wake the brunette. Waverly slowly opened her eyes and smiled at the sight of Nicole. Nicole opened Waverly’s car door and helped her out. The redhead guided her girlfriend up the stairs and into her bedroom, lying her down on her bed. Nicole untied Waverly’s shoes and placed them back in the closet. 

 

“Come lie down…” Waverly motioned Nicole to lie down next to her. Nicole did as her girlfriend asked and she lay down next to Waverly. Nicole lay on her back and Waverly hugged Nicole’s side, wrapping both of her arms around her girlfriend.

 

“Thank you… for today..” Waverly barely said. The smaller girl rest her head on Nicole’s chest, falling asleep.

 

“Of course, Waves. Anytime.” Nicole wrapped her arm around Waverly, falling asleep in each others arms.


	17. Chapter 17

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> christmas chapter 

About three weeks later, Waverly woke up feeling refreshed. Nicole wasn’t working today, as it was Christmas eve. The whole scooby-gang was coming over to the Earp homestead to celebrate. The gang decided to do a secret-santa style gift exchange, and they set the price range anywhere from $25-$30.

 

It was about 9am when Waverly rolled out of bed to go downstairs and tidy up the house before everyone came over for dinner at 5pm. The smaller Earp connected her phone to a speaker an played her playlist that she had created specifically for cleaning the house. She cleaned for what turned out to be hours with five minute breaks every now and then.

 

Wynonna offered to cook tonight, which terrified everyone. The eldest Earp claimed to know what she was doing, but the rest of the gang seems to think otherwise. Wynonna told everyone she was making ham, but the gang had planned on ordering pizza whenever she failed.

 

After Waverly FINALLY finished cleaning, it was about noon. She put away all of her supplies and ran upstairs to shower. Waverly took her time getting ready, as there was no rush. She stepped out of the shower, still wrapped in her towel, when she saw a tall redhead standing in her room. 

 

“Jesus christ, Nicole. I wasn’t expecting you until later tonight?” Waverly grabbed the clothes she had laid out for tonight and got dressed in the bathroom. The door was still cracked, so she could hear Nicole.

 

“Hey, Waves. Sorry to scare you. It’s just uh--” Nicole had a nervous look on her face. “Can we talk?”

 

Waverly walked out of the bathroom, now fully clothed. “What is it, baby?” Nicole was sitting on Waverly’s bed, still looking nervous. Waverly joined her girlfriend on her bed, grabbing Nicole’s hand and interlocking their fingers.

 

“So, uh-- about five months ago, I applied for this job, not thinking I would get it. They called me yesterday asking me if I wanted to be sheriff for their branch.”

 

“Nicole, oh my gosh! That’s amazing! Oh my gosh!” I’m so happy for you!” Waverly wrapped her arms around Nicole and hugged her tight. “Well, did you take it?” Waverly leaned back, letting go.

 

“Well, that’s what I wanted to talk to you about. The job-- it’s six hours away.” Nicole looked down, not being able to predict what Waverly was going to say next.

 

“Nicole-” Waverly placed her finger under Nicole’s chin and tilted her head back up. “You have to take the job.”

 

“Waverly, I want you to come with me. There’s a cancer center not far from the station I’ll be working at and they can treat you there. I already talked to your doctors and they said that if you want to come with me, all of your records can be transferred to the other hospital and they’ll continue to treat you.” Nicole almost began to cry; her eyes filled with tears and she just prayed to God that Waverly would say yes.

 

“Nicole, I-- I don’t know. All of my friends and family, they’re here. What about Wynonna? I can’t just leave her. I don’t know, I need to think.” Waverly stood up and turned her back on Nicole, starting to walk away. 

 

“Waves, wait.” Nicole walked in front of Waverly and turned around to face the brunette. “Whatever you decide, we’ll make it work, okay? I love you, Waverly.” Waverly looked into Nicole’s eyes and kissed her girlfriend, softly. 

 

“I have to go home and get ready for tonight, but I’ll see you later. Okay?” Waverly nodded. Nicole turned around and left. Waverly continued to do her makeup and do her hair, not being able to stop thinking about Nicole.

 

\-----------------

 

5pm rolled around faster than she expected. Xavier was the first to arrive.

 

“Merry Christmas, Earps!” The mall man walked through the door of the homestead, placing his gift for the secret santa exchange under the tree. He walked over to Wynonna, pulling her in for a kiss. He then walked over and hugged Waverly.

 

The next guests arrived at the same time. Jeremy and Rosita walked in the door, as it it always unlocked. “Merry Christmas!” They said at the same time, taking off their jackets and placing their gifts under the tree. 

 

Doc was next. He walked in the door, tipping his hat to everyone he saw. “Merry Christmas, everybody.” He took off his coat and placed his gift under the tree as well. Doc took off his boots, as they were wet from the snow. 

 

About a half hour had passed, and still no sign of Nicole. Waverly began to worry a little. The scooby gang sat in the living room, enjoying some appetizers until dinner. Wynonna, surprisingly enough, seemed to have dinner under control. 

 

The door of the homestead opened slowly, and a tall redhead appeared. Waverly jumped up and went to kiss her girlfriend.

 

“Nicole!” Waverly wrapped her arms around Nicole’s neck, kissing her roughly. “I wasn’t sure if you were still coming, after what happ--” Nicole interrupted Waverly with another kiss, this one shorter than the last. “I wouldn’t have missed this for the world.” Nicole unzipped her coat, Waverly helping her take it off. The tall redhead placed her gift under the tree.

 

“Okay guys, we get it. Get a room, maybe?” Jeremy shouted from across the room, bitter he was still single. The couple laughed as Waverly followed Nicole into the living room. Nicole sat down in the recliner chair, Waverly sitting in the chair with her. The couple went about their night as usual, trying not to think about what Nicole had told Waverly earlier. 

 

“Dinner’s ready!” Wynonna yelled from the kitchen, placing the ham on the dining room table. The Earp had also prepared some green beans and mashed potatoes to go with. The gang headed from the living room to the dining room, sitting down to eat. 

 

“Wynonna, this smells… delicious!” Jeremy added before sitting down.

 

When everyone had their food, Xavier led everyone in a prayer first. The group joined hands.”

 

“Dear God, thank you for bringing together the people in this room and creating a family. Thank you for all of our blessings, including the food on this table. Amen”

 

“Amen,” the gang replied. Everyone began to eat the food that Wynonna had prepared. The group all seemed to be enjoying the food.

 

“Wynonna, when did you learn how to cook? This is delicious,” Waverly questioned.

 

“I’ve always known how to cook, I’ve just been too lazy.” Wynonna winked at her sister, shoving a spoonful of potatoes into her mouth.

 

When everyone had finished eating, Waverly began to clear the table. Nicole stood up and helped her. They stood in the kitchen, loading the dished into the dishwasher. The rest of the gang sat in the living room, drinking wine and playing board games. The couple joined their friends shortly after.

 

“Okay, can we open presents now?” Rosita said, eagerly. “Waverly, you’re first.” Rosita grabbed the present that was addressed to Waverly from under the tree and handed it to the Earp.

 

Waverly unwrapped the gift to find a box with a pair of boots inside. “Oh my god, who’s this from, and how did you know?” Waverly looked around the room as Doc raised his hand.

 

“You wear the same pair of boots everyday, and they were looking pretty beat up. I figured you needed a new pair.”

 

Waverly smiled, “Thank you, Doc. I love them.” Doc tipped his hat.

 

Nicole was next. The redhead unwrapped her gift to find a gun holster. “Okay, this has to be from Dolls.” She looked at the man and smiled.

 

“How did you know?”

 

“You’re the only person in this room who knew that my gun holster broke last week. Thank you, Dolls. I love it.”

 

Rosita handed Xavier his gift. Xavier unwrapped the box and opened it to find his favorite mug that be broke last week, fixed. “Who--”

 

“It was me. Do you like it?” Jeremy smiled, hoping Xavier didn’t think it was lame.

 

“Jeremy, I love it! How did you fix this?”

 

“I’m kind of a genius. I can fix anything.” Jeremy said in response, winking at Xavier.

 

Doc opened his gift next. “You got me a new hat! I love it!” He turned to thank Wynonna.

 

“Wait, how did you know it was me?” Wynonna questioned.

 

“Because, you’re the only one that complained about how I wear the same damn one every day. I love it. Thank you, Wynonna.”

 

Jeremy found the box addressed to him and opened it to find a discontinued Star Trek action figure. “Who-- Where-- How-- What? Who did this?” Jeremy couldn’t stop smiling as he looked around the room.

 

“It was me. My friend knows a guy,” Waverly responded. 

 

“I love it, so much. Thank you, Waverly.”

 

Rosita’s gift was from Nicole. It was a collection of fancy shot glasses that Rosita had been wanting for a while now. “Oh, those are from me.” Nicole winked.

 

“Nicole, they’re beautiful. I love them. Thank you.”

 

Last, but not least, Wynonna opened her gift, which was from Rosita. Rosita got Wynonna an expensive bottle of whiskey. “Rosita, my girl! Thank you so much, I will save this for special occasions.” 

 

The gang finished opening their presents as they sat around the firem talking.

 

“Hey, um-- Nicole and I have something we want to tell you all.” Waverly stood up, holding Nicole’s hand. 

 

“We do?” Nicole questions, still sitting down.

 

“Yes, we do. Nicole got a job offer about 6 hours away from here. The department is looking for a new sheriff, and they want Nicole. Nicole is taking the job, and I’m going with her.”

 

“What?” Everyone replied in sync.

 

“What?” Nicole stood up, making eye contact with Waverly.

 

“You have supported me through the last 6 months of my life, Nicole. You’ve been my rock when I felt sick. You’ve made me dinner and snuggled with me while we watching a movie on my couch when I didn’t want to go out.” Waverly began to cry. “Hell, you’ve even come with me to my treatments. You’ve been by my side through this whole journey, and now it’s my turn, Nicole. You’re taking that job, and I’m coming with you.”

 

Nicole wrapped her arms around Waverly and picked her up. Waverly wrapped her legs around Nicole and tilted her head down to kiss Nicole.

 

“I love you, Waverly Earp.

 

“And I love you, Nicole Haught.”


	18. Chapter 18

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so sorry about the late upload! i’ve been super busy with school and stuff but i will do my best to continue uploading !

For the past few weeks, Waverly and Nicole have been apartment hunting. They had finally found the perfect one. It was just a ten minute drive to the police station, and about a fifteen minute drive to the hospital. The apartment had 2 bedrooms and 2 and a half bathrooms which was almost too big for their liking. They figured they would get an extra bedroom, incase Wynonna would want to stay for the weekend or something.

 

Today was the day: moving day. The entire gang helped their friends move their things into the U-Haul that Nicole rented. Wynonna, Xavier, and Doc all helped Waverly box up her things at the homestead, and Rosita and Jeremy helped Nicole at her place. Nicole loaded her things into the U-Haul first, then drove it over to pick up Waverly.

 

“Waves? Where are you?” Nicole entered the homestead, looking around for her girlfriend.

 

“I’m in my room,” Waverly replied. Nicole entered Waverly’s room to see boxes everywhere, and Waverly’s room empty. 

 

“Hey! Are you almost ready?” Nicole walked over to Waverly who was still packing up her things. Nicole bent down to kiss her girlfriend.

 

“I’m as ready as I’ll ever be!” Waverly stood up, closing the last box. The two began to carry boxes down to the truck, Waverly tearing up.

 

“Hey hey hey, what’s wrong?” Nicole set the box down, hugging Waverly.

 

“Nothing. It’s just, I’ve lived here my entire life. I never pictured myself doing this, moving out. It’s kind of sad, leaving behind all of the memories. You know?” Waverly wiped the tears from her cheek.

 

“I know, Waves. You and I are gonna make so many new memories, I promise. We’re gonna start the rest of our lives, together.” Waverly leaned in and kissed Nicole softly. The couple continued to load up the truck and say their goodbyes. 

 

“Promise me, you’ll come visit. Okay?” Wynonna began to tear up as she hugged her sister tighter than ever. 

 

“I promise. You have to promise me you’ll take care of yourself, Okay?” Waverly pulled back, looking at Wynonna. Wynonna nodded her head.

 

“And you!” Waverly turned to Xavier, “You have to promise me that you’ll take care of her, because I know she can’t take care of herself. Hurt her, and I’ll drive down here myself just to kill you.”

 

“Ouch!” Wynonna added, smiling. Waverly smiled and rubbed her sisters arm.

 

The gang said the rest of their goodbyes, doing their best not to cry. Everyone was so excited for Waverly and Nicole, finally starting the rest of their lives together, far away from Purgatory. 

 

Waverly hugged her sister one last time before climbing into the front seat of the U-Haul. The couple drove off and waved goodbye, one last time.

 

“I know this is really hard for you, I do. I remember when I first moved out. It’s not easy, but you’re not alone. I’m here, always. We’re going to start the rest of our lives, together. We’ll come back and visit every now and then, I promise.” Nicole reached over and placed her hand on Waverly’s thigh. Calamity Jane sat on Waverly’s other leg, the brunette petting her. 

 

“Together… huh.” Waverly picked up Nicole’s hand from her thigh and wrapped her fingers in between Nicoles. Waverly stopped crying and realized that she actually had someone by her side that she loved. Everyone knew that Champ was a piece of shit, and Wynonna always seemed to be preoccupied in her own business. Nicole and Waverly had already been through so much together, Waverly knew that Nicole was the one.

 

Most of the car ride, Waverly slept. She had promised Nicole that she wouldn’t incase Nicole got lost, but she couldn’t help it. Ever since her last treatment, Waverly had been so tired all the time, and was constantly sleeping. Nicole understood, and she let Waverly sleep.

 

Waverly slowly opened her eyes about 4 hours later, realizing she had fallen asleep. “Shit. I’m sorry, Nic-” Waverly was cut off.

 

“No reason to be sorry. You don’t have to apologize for being tired, I understand.” Waverly grabbed Nicole’s right hand, interlocking their fingers. They were about an hour away from their new apartment in the city, and the two couldn’t wait to move in.  Calamity Jane was now asleep on Waverly’s lap. The two discussed things like furniture, parking, laundry, etc. until they arrived at the apartment complex.

 

Nicole parked the U-Haul outside the apartment complex and grabbed Waverly’s hand. They walked inside together, holding hands. Nicole headed toward the front desk in the lobby and spoke to the doorman to pick up the key.

 

“Hey. We’re moving into apartment 309. Is this where we pick up they key?” Nicole asked politely.

 

“Yes! Are you Miss Haught?” The doorman held out a piece of paper, needing a signature and a form of identification. 

 

“That would be me,” she grabbed her wallet and showed the man her drivers license and signed the paper. He handed the couple two keys for apartment 309.

 

“Enjoy!” The couple walked away and over to the elevator. The complex was fairly small, so the elevator led right to their apartment door. Nicole and Waverly rode up the elevator and unlocked the door.

 

“Ready?” Nicole turned to Waverly, grasping onto the smaller girl’s hand.

 

“Ready.” Waverly nodded. Nicole turned the door handle and the door swung open to reveal an empty apartment.

 

“This. This right here, represents new beginnings. I can’t wait to start it with you.” Nicole motioned to the empty space before hugging Waverly from behind. The taller girl rested her chin on Waverly’s shoulder and kissed her cheek softly.

 

“Well, what’re we waiting for? Let’s unpack already!” Waverly turned around to face her girlfriend. The two headed down the elevator to the lobby and headed back to the U-Haul. Waverly unlatched the back door of the truck, carrying boxes into the building.

 

“Let’s do this thing.” Waverly turned and kissed Nicole, excited to begin the rest of their lives. 

 

Together.


	19. Chapter 19

It’s been about 2 weeks since Nicole and Waverly had moved into their new apartment. The couple was almost completely moved in, but not quite. Waverly did most of the work when it came to picking out furniture and color schemes, but Nicole was always there to approve Waverly’s decisions. Waverly and Nicole spent most nights reading instruction manuals and putting together things like tables, chairs, desks, dressers, bed frames, and so much more. The couple would turn on music over a speaker and have a blast spending time with each other. It didn’t matter what they were doing, it just mattered that they were together.

 

Waverly slowly opened her eyes, rolling over to see an unusually empty bed next to her. She sat up, realizing that Nicole wasn’t lying next to her. Waverly rolled out of bed and threw on an oversized t-shirt. She walked outside the bedroom and into the living room/kitchen to find Nicole making pancakes, also wearing a t-shirt that was too big for her.

 

‘No! C’mon I was going to make you breakfast in bed!” Nicole dropped her arms down to her sides. Waverly was having treatment for the first time since they moved. Waverly was extremely nervous to meet all new doctors. Nicole knew this, and hoped to make her feel better by surprising her with breakfast in bed.

 

“I’m sorry, baby. I was confused when I woke up without you next to me.” Waverly walked closer to Nicole and wrapped her arms around her shoulders, hugging her tight. “You know how much I love waking up next to you.” Waverly said, her head nestled in Nicole’s chest.

 

“I know, I’m sorry.” Nicole kissed the top of her girlfriends head. Waverly pulls away, smiling.

 

“I forgive you,” Waverly walks around the island where Nicole has a tray pull of pancakes, butter, syrup, and orange juice. She sat down and began eating, thanking her girlfriend for making her breakfast.

 

“So… uh… you ready for today? I know this is going to be really hard for you and I’m sure you’re nervous but I just want to make sure you’re okay. I be right there with you the whole time.” Nicole leaned onto the opposite side of the island, facing Waverly. The taller girl grabbed Waverly’s hand from across the island.

 

“I’m quite terrified, but I’ll get through it. We’ll get through this.” Waverly gaved Nicole’s hand a little squeeze, reassuring her girlfriend that everything would be just fine. Waverly finished eating her breakfast and headed back into the bedroom to get ready. She found Nicole lying on the bed.

 

“Join me?” Nicole sat up, smiling. She walked over to her girlfriend, wrapping her arms around Waverly’s waist. 

 

“Oh come on, that’s not fair. You know we have to be at the hospital at nine!” Waverly whined. She kissed her girlfriend anyways, pulling back after about ten seconds. “No. No no no. Come on, get dressed.” Waverly walked toward her closet and pulled out a hoodie; she turned around to see Nicole lying on her side, staring at Waverly.

 

“Okay. You win,” Waverly declared. She practically jumped on top of Nicole, straddling her and placing soft kisses on the redheads lips.

 

\-----------------------

 

Nicole exited the bedroom, hair a mess and shirt untucked. Waverly quickly followed, looking like she had just woken up. Nicole handed Waverly a travel mug full of coffee.

 

“That was…” Nicole started.

 

“I know,” Waverly interrupted, keeping Nicole from rambling. The smaller girl stood on her toes, leaning forward to kiss her girlfriend. “I would love nothing more than to stay here with you, but we really need to go.” Waverly walked toward the door, dragging Nicole behind her. The couple got into Nicole’s brand new cruiser that no longer read “Purgatory.” The hospital was only about a 15 minute drive, and the couple talked about what they would be doing tomorrow.

 

“I overheard a conversation about this restaurant in town the other day while I was at work. It’s supposedly really good. Why don’t we go there tonight to celebrate?” Nicole placed her hand on Waverly’s thigh, her eyes not leaving the road.

 

“That sounds wonderful,” Waverly grabbed Nicole hand in her own, kissing it softly. It wasn’t too long before they had pulled into the parking lot of the hospital. Nicole exited the vehicle first, then walked around to open Waverly’s door.

 

“You ready, love?” Nicole held out her hand for Waverly to grab onto.

 

“Ready,” Waverly replied, stepping out of the car and grabbing Nicole’s hand. The couple walked into the building and headed for the receptionist’s desk.

 

“You’re going to want to go down this hallway, take the first right, and it’s the fourth door on the left.” The receptionist gave them directions with a smile on her face. The girls followed those directions and walked into the Chemotherapy room. There was not a single person there when Waverly walked in. The smaller girl sat down and Nicole sat right next to her.

 

About five minutes later, a doctor appeared into the room. “Miss… Earp?” She asked hesitantly.

 

“That would be me,” Waverly replied.

 

“It’s very nice to meet you, Miss Earp. and Who’s this?” The doctor motioned at Nicole.

 

“This is my girlfriend, Nicole.” Nicole stood up, shaking the doctor’s hand with a smile.

 

“It’s very nice to meet you as well, Nicole. I know that switching hospitals in the middle of receiving treatment can be very scary, but I can assure you that you are in very good hands here. Let me know if you have an questions.” The doctor turned on the machines in the room and Waverly began treatment shortly after. 

 

Nicole placed a hand on Waverly’s thigh, and Waverly placed hers on top of Nicole’s, their fingers interlocking. Waverly leaned her head on Nicole’s shoulder, slowly falling asleep.

 

Waverly woke up when she heard other voices in the room. A mother and daughter were sitting a few chairs down smiling at the couple.

 

“You have really pretty hair,” the little girl told Waverly.

 

“Thank you! I’m going through a lot to keep it. I love your bandana,” Waverly motioned at the little girl’s head. She was wearing a flower patterned bandana. “I’m Waverly.”

 

“I’m Chloe,” the little girl smiled. “Is that your friend?” Chloe motioned to the girl asleep Waverly’s shoulder.

 

“She’s my girlfriend, her name is Nicole.” Nicole woke up to the sound of her own name.

 

“What happened? What did I miss?” Nicole sat up slowly.

 

“Sorry. I didn’t mean to wake you. I was just talking to about you to Chloe.” Nicole smiled and Waved at the little girl, her other hand still in Waverly’s.

 

“How did you meet?” Chloe asked. Her mom widened her eyes and lightly hit her daughter on the shoulder, silently telling her that the question was not appropriate.

 

“No, it’s okay! We met at the police station that Nicole used to work at. We immediately hit it off as soon as she shook my hand.” Waverly turned to look at Nicole, and the couple smiled at each other.

 

“That’s really sweet. I’m rooting for you guys.” Chloe nodded her head up and down while looking at the two of them.

 

“Yeah. Me too.” Nicole cupped Waverly’s cheek in her hand.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this fic only has a few more updates!


	20. Chapter 20

Waverly woke up the next morning, this time with Nicole cuddled up next to her. The smaller girl rolled over, now facing Nicole. The redhead’s eyes slowly opened.

 

“Morning, Waves. How are you feeling?” Nicole asked, kissing Waverly’s hand.

 

“I’m okay, but I’m a whole let better now that I’m awake next to you. You know how much I love waking up next to you, don’t you?”

 

“I think you may have mentioned that a few times…” Nicole replied, leaning in and placing a slow, soft kiss on Waverly’s lips. Their lips danced together at a slow pace before Nicole pulled away.

 

“I have to get up,” Nicole interrupted, gliding her hand down Waverly’s side and leaving it on her hip.

 

“C’mon! Five more minutes!” Waverly whined, collapsing onto the bed. The brunette gave Nicole her best ‘puppy dog’ face, begging her girlfriend to stay.

 

“I wish. You know I have to go to work today, baby.” Nicole frowned back and slowly rolled out of bed. Nicole headed for the bathroom to shower while Waverly went into the kitchen to make breakfast for the two of them.

 

Nicole walked outside the bathroom door wearing nothing but a towel. “What’re you going to do today?” Nicole grabbed a pancake from the plate. 

 

“Not sure. I think I might just go run some errands.” Waverly responds while loading the dishes into the dishwasher.

 

“Okay. Well, don’t forget we’re going out to dinner tonight. I get off at 5 so i should be home in time to shower before we leave.” Nicole says giving Waverly a kiss before heading out the door.

 

Nicole rode the elevator down to the parking garage and climbed into her cruiser. The ride to the station was short.

 

“Good morning, Sheriff,” an officer said as she walked in the door. Nicole loved the feeling she got when someone called her “sheriff.” It was still fairly new to her, being sheriff. Normally, Nicole was calm and collected. Today, she was all over the place.

 

Nicole sat at her desk, staring off into space. 

 

“Sheriff? You okay?” Officer Mike began.

 

Nicole quickly sat up. “Hm? Yeah.. uh… What’s up?” Nicole shook her head and blinked a few times, snapping into reality.

 

“Nothing. It’s just, you seem a little… out of it today. Everything okay?” Mike replied.

 

“Yeah yeah yeah. I’m good. Thanks Officer.” Nicole began to finish up the paperwork sitting on her desk.

 

The next few hours were kind of a blur. Nicole went out on patrol and ended up falling asleep in her cruiser while parked in the lot of a coffee shop. She woke up when the manager was tapping on her window, making sure she was okay.

 

Nicole had never fallen asleep on the job before, ever. It was about 2pm by the time she woke up, the coffee still in her hand, now cold. She sipped the coffee anyway, needing to wake up. She drove back to the station and headed to her desk.

 

On her way back to her desk, Nicole ran into numerous things, not even thinking about where she was going.

 

“Sheriff? Everything okay? You look a little… nervous.” A different officer began.

 

“I’m just a little out of it. I’ll be okay.” Nicole replied. The Sheriff sat down at her desk and did nothing. She couldn’t focus whatsoever.

 

\---------------------

 

Five o’clock rolled around and Nicole was on her way home. A few of the officers we’re worried that she might not be in the right mindset to drive home by herself, but she managed to make it home safely.

 

“Hey baby. How was work?” Waverly asked, walking over to the taller woman and wrapped her arms around her neck.

 

“It was uh… it was good. Just a usual day at the office. I’m uh… gonna go hop in the shower.” Nicole said, kissing Waverly and walking away.

 

Nicole took a quick shower and headed to her closet to find something to wear. The couple was going out to a nice steakhouse in the city. Nicole figured she should wear something nice. She threw on her black dress pants, a dark grey collared shirt, and a black blazer to top it off. 

 

Nicole was adjusting the cuffs of her sleeves when she felt a pair of cold, soft hands around her waist from behind. Nicole practically jumped.

 

“Woah! Sorry. Didn’t mean to scare you.” Waverly said, removing her hands from Nicole’s waist.

 

“Sorry. Just a bit jumpy today.” Nicole turned around with a smile on her face. “You look… wow. Waves you look stunning.” Nicole eyed her girlfriend up and down, barely being able to talk. Waverly was wearing a somewhat short black dress that highlighted all of her curves.

 

“I could say the same thing about you! When did you get this and why have I never seen you wear it?” Waverly placed her hands on the ends of Nicole’s blazer, pulling her into a kiss.

 

“Ready to go?” Nicole asked, holding her hand out for Waverly to grab. The brunette latched onto Nicole’s hand and nodded her head. The two were out the door and on their way. Nicole bounced her left leg up and down as she drove with her right. Waverly noticed and didn’t say anything.

 

Nicole pulled the car up to the restaurant and handed her keys to valet man; he handed her a ticket in return.

 

The couple walked into the restaurant and headed toward the hostess’s stand.

 

“Hey. We have a reservation for six-thirty under Haught.” Nicole said with a smile. She had calmed down a little bit from earlier. 

 

“Of course. Right this way,” The woman replied as she motioned the couple to follow her. The hostess stopped at their table as the couple sat down. She handed Waverly and Nicole some menus before walking away. “Enjoy!” She said lastly.

 

A waitress soon after came over asking Waverly and Nicole for their drink orders. Nicole ordered a bottle of wine for the both of them to share.

 

The waitress quickly after word came back and poured the wine into their glasses.

 

“To our new apartment, and to us,” Nicole said, lifting up her glass and tapped it against Waverly’s.

 

“To us.” Waverly said before taking a sip of her wine.

 

The two hadn’t even ordered dinner yet, but Nicole was tired of waiting.

 

“There’s uh… there’s something I’ve been wanting to say. Waverly Earp, this past year has been the greatest year of my life. You are the best thing in my life and you know that. Every single morning, I never get tired of waking up next to you and kissing you. I never get tired of falling asleep in your arms every single night.” Nicole began to tear up. “I know it’s only been a year, but life is so short and--” Nicole reached into her pocket.

 

“Nicole-- If you’re about to do what I think you’re about to do--” Waverly said.

 

Nicole stood up from her chair, got down on one knee, and opened the box that was previously in her pocket.

 

“Will you spend the rest of your life with me?” Tears began to shed down Nicole’s cheek, Waverly soon began to cry afterword. The smaller girl was speechless.

 

“Nicole--” Waverly reached into her purse, pulled out a small box and opened it. The box also contained a ring inside. The two broke down laughing. Most of the people sitting at tables around them began to laugh as well. Waverly bent down and placed a long, hard kiss on Nicole’s lips. Nicole pulled away, both of them still crying.

 

“So… is that a yes?” Nicole asked with the biggest smile on her face.

 

“Yes, Nicole. That’s a yes.” Nicole stood up, bringing Waverly along with her. The two kissed for what felt like forever. They finally pulled away and placed the rings on each other’s fingers. The people sitting in the restaurant began to applaud. 


	21. Chapter 21

The couple woke up in each other’s arms the next morning. Nicole had been lying on her back, and Waverly wrapped both arms around Nicole as she lay on her side.

 

“Good morning, Fiance…” Nicole said as she picked up Waverly’s hand from her chest and started playing with the ring.

 

“Good morning, Fiance.” Waverly picked up her head and stared into Nicole’s eyes. “Last night was…”

 

“Amazing. I know.” Nicole reached up and pulled Waverly in for a kiss. Waverly pulled away and looked up at the alarm clock next to their bed.

 

“Oh shit! I’ve gotta get ready!” Waverly quickly got out of bed and ran to the bathroom to shower.

 

“Where are you going? I thought we were going back to Purgatory after I finished work to visit for the weekend?” Nicole sat up. The couple had been wanting to go back to a while now. Waverly had been dying to see Wynonna again. The sister’s hadn’t been apart for this long since Wynonna came back to Purgatory.

 

“We are. I just have to go to the hospital to get some tests done,” Waverly replied, turning on the shower.

 

“Oh. Is everything okay? Do I need to come with you?”

 

“Yeah everything is just fine. Doctor just wants to run some tests. I shouldn’t be too long.” Waverly opened the shower door and stood under the water. Nicole opened the bathroom door soon after and joined her girlfriend in the shower.

 

“What’s the rush?” Nicole said with a smile, leaning in to kiss Waverly.

 

\-------------

 

The couple finished their shower and both began to get dressed for their day. Nicole put on her uniform, and Waverly threw on a pair of jeans and an off-the-shoulder top.

 

Nicole stood in front of the mirror as she tried over and over again to fix her tie. “Waves. I uh… I need your help. Again.” Nicole called. Waverly walked into the bedroom to see Nicole standing there with a mess of a tie around her neck. Waverly did her best not to laugh.

 

“Baby. You really need to learn how to tie this thing.” Waverly laughed as she walked over and fixed Nicole’s tie. “I’ll never get over how sexy you look in this thing,” Waverly grabbed Nicole’s tie and pulled her in for a rough kiss.

 

“Really? You like it?” Nicole asked.

 

“Are you kidding?” Waverly walked out of the room with a smile.

 

\------------------

 

Nicole came home from work to an empty apartment. She’s used to seeing Waverly there when she came home. Nicole walked into her bedroom and finished packing a duffel bag for the weekend.

 

About an hour later, she heard the door shut from outside her bedroom. “Waverly? That you?” Nicole yelled.

 

Waverly walked into the bedroom, seeing Nicole still in her uniform. “Hey baby. How was work?” The brunette walked closer to Nicole, wrapping her arms around her neck.

 

“It was average, nothing special. How did everything at the hospital go? Everything okay? You kinda worried be this morning when you said you were having tests done.” Nicole placed her hands around Waverly’s waist.

 

“Everything is just fine, babe. The doctor just wanted to run some tests to see how much longer I’ll be needing treatment. I promise, you don’t have to worry.”

 

“Okay. You’re right. Anyways, you just about ready to hit the road?” 

 

“Yes. Let me just finish packing and I’ll be ready.” Waverly kissed Nicole before heading to the bathroom and packed a few things. Nicole changed out of her uniform and into something more comfortable. The redhead wore an old PSD sweatshirt and some jeans.

 

“Ready?” Waverly asked with a smile.

 

“Yes ma’am.” The couple grabbed their bags and headed down to Nicole’s cruiser. Waverly had been waiting for this day for a while now; she missed Wynonna and the rest of the gang like hell. Waverly also couldn’t wait to tell everyone the good news.

 

Waverly packed some snacks and drinks for the car ride incase either of them got hungry. The car ride went by pretty quickly. Waverly only slept for about an hour, and Nicole only stopped for gas once. The two ended up arriving at the homestead in less than six hours.

 

Before even beginning to unpack the cruiser, Waverly practically jumped out of the car before knocking on the door. A smiling Wynonna appeared. Wynonna ran to Waverly and hugged her tighter than ever.

 

“God I’ve missed you,” Waverly’s eyes filled with tears.

 

“I’ve missed you so much babygirl.” Wynonna’s voice cracked as she also began to cry. Wynonna pulled away from Waverly, still crying. “Haught!”

 

“Hey Wynonna,” Nicole walked closer, giving Wynonna a hug.

 

“Well, what’re you waiting for? C’mon in!” The couple walked into the homestead to find Doc, Jeremy, Dolls, and Rosita all waiting with open arms.

 

Nicole ran to Dolls and Waverly ran to Jeremy. 

 

“Holy shit, Xavier. I have missed working with you so insanely much. How’s PSD?”

 

“It’s good. We all miss you down at the station. You should stop by if you have the time.”

 

“Jeremy! You grew a mustache? I love it!”

 

“Yes! I even managed to pick up a boyfriend too. His name is Robin and he’s dying to meet you.” Nicole and Waverly hugged the rest of the gang and headed to the kitchen for drinks. Waverly grabbed a bottle of white wine from the fridge and began to unscrew the cork.

 

“Is that a ring? Holy shit, Waverly! Why didn’t you tell me Haught proposed?” Wynonna picked up Waverly’s hand and stared at the ring in awe.

 

“Actually, we both proposed on the same night,” Waverly looked at Nicole from across the kitchen and smiled. Nicole smiled back, holding up her left hand and exposing the ring.

 

“That’s absolutely adorable. I’m so happy for both of you, really. Congratulations.” The rest of the gang chimed in and congratulated them as well.

 

“Well? Aren’t you going to tell us how it happened?” Doc immediately asked. Everyone was officially seated at the dining table.

 

“Well, I took Waverly out for dinner. I had already had the ring for about a week or so, not finding the right time to do it.”

 

“I had also had the ring for a few days. When Nicole told me she was taking me to a nice italian restaurant, I knew I had to do it then.” Waverly chimed in.

 

“Before we had even ordered dinner, I was talking about this past year and how It’s been the greatest year of my life and… I got down on one knee and asked her to marry me.” Nicole looked over at Waverly and grabbed her hand. The two smiled at each other and almost began to cry.

 

“Once I had realized what she was doing, I reached into my purse and grabbed the box with the ring inside. The two of us immediately began to laugh.” Waverly added.

 

“That sounds like something out of a fairytale. You two really were made for each other.” Xavier added.

 

“Okay enough, you are going to make me cry and we haven’t even had dinner yet.” Wynonna added, wiping the tears from her cheek.

 

“So tell me about this guy, Robin. What’s he like?” Nicole asked, motioning over to Jeremy.

 

“He’s amazing. You’re gonna like him, I promise. He’s actually coming over…” Jeremy looked down at his watch, “any minute now!”

 

“Alright, gang. Burgers are ready! Have at it.” Wynonna had set up a buffet style dinner. Everything was set up along the kitchen counter, and everyone lined up to get their food. 

 

“Waverly, there’s a veggie burger over there just for you, courtesy of Xavier.” Wynonna motioned to the end of the buffet line.   
  


“Well thank you, Xavier. I appreciate it.” Waverly smiled.

 

Once the gang was all seated back at the dinner table, Robin came through the door of the homestead. “Hey hey! What’s going on?”

 

“Robin, you made it!” Jeremy stood up and headed toward Robin, helping him take off his jacket.

 

“Of course I made it. I’m practically dying to meet your friends.” Robin hung his coat on the coat rack and headed into the kitchen.

 

“You must be Waverly. It’s so nice to finally meet you!” Waverly stood up and hugged Robin.

 

“Great to meet you!” Waverly pulled away. This is my girlfriend, Nicole. 

 

“Nice to meet you, Robin!” Nicole stood up and also hugged Jeremy’s boyfriend.

 

“Okay, okay. Now that everyone is here, I also have some news.” Wynonna interrupted.

 

“Wynonna, I thought you weren’t ready?” Xavier added.

 

“Xavier and I are pregnant.” Wynonna says. The gang sat there in silence, thinking about what to say next.

 

“Wynonna, are you serious? That’s amazing! Congratulations!” Waverly stood up and walked over to her sister and gave her a hug. “You’re going to be amazing parents.” She hugged Xavier.

 

“I’m really happy for you, Wynonna. Really.” Nicole placed her hands on Wynonna’s shoulders and pulled her in for a tight hug.

 

The gang was back. All seven of them, plus Robin. It was moments like this that all of them missed, just sitting around the dinner table. It didn’t matter where they were, just as long as they were together. 

 

“I’ve missed this, us. I’ve missed all of us being here, together. So here’s to us.” Wynonna lifted her wine glass and clinked hers with everyone else’s.

 

After the gang finished dinner, they headed outside as Xavier had started a fire. Plastic chairs were set up in a circle around the fire pit. The gang gathered around the fire with their blankets. Waverly and Nicole shared a chair. Waverly lay her legs across Nicole’s, sharing the same blanket.

 

“How’re you feeling?” Nicole asked, gliding her hand across Waverly’s thigh.

 

“I’m good. I’m here, with you. What more could I ask for?” Waverly leaned in and kissed Nicole.

 

“Okay, we get it. You’re in love. Get a room.” Wynonna interrupted.

 

“Okay. If you say so--” Waverly began to sit up, jokingly. She sat back down with a smile. Her phone began to ring in her back pocket. Waverly pulled her phone out her phone and noticed it was her doctor calling.

 

“I’m sorry, I need to answer this.” Waverly walked back into the homestead and held her phone up to her ear. “Hello?”

 

Waverly sat down.  _ Did I just hear what I think I heard? _ “Okay. Thank you so much. Have a good night, bye.” Waverly hung up the phone. Her face fell into her hands and she began to cry.

 

Nicole walked in the door of the homestead to fill up her wine glass and saw a crying Waverly. “Hey hey hey, baby. What’s wrong?” Nicole quickly walked over to Waverly and sat down to comfort her. Waverly picked her head up.

 

“Nicole, that was my doctor. I’m cured.” Nicole’s eyes lit up as she broke down in tears.

 

“Wha- Waverly! Oh my god! That’s amazing, baby! Oh my god!” The two stood up as Waverly jumped into Nicole’s arms, her legs wrapping around Nicole. 

 

“I’m so proud of you, Waverly. I’m so beyond proud.” 

 

The homestead door swung open as the entire gang walked through. “Uhh… We heard screaming and some crying… Is everything okay?” Jeremy asked, hesitantly.

 

“Everything is just perfect,” Nicole said, setting Waverly back down on the floor. 

 

“I’m cured,” Waverly’s mascara was still running down her face. Wynonna collapsed on the floor crying before running over to congratulate her sister. 

 

“Waverly-- that’s-- I’m so-- God I can’t even speak. I am so fucking proud of you, babygirl.” Wynonna finally let go as Xavier was waiting for his hug.

 

“I always knew you could do it, Waverly. I’m so unbelievably happy for you.” Xavier wrapped his arms around Waverly, resting his chin on top of her head. He let go and wiped the tears from her face before going and hugging Wynonna.

 

“Waverly, you are so damn tough. I could never imagine what you went through and I’m so proud of you for overcoming this,” Jeremy chimed in, hugging Waverly.

 

“Congratulations, Miss Waverly. I’m very proud of you,” Doc added, leaning in for a hug.

 

Rosita could barely form words. She sprung toward Waverly and gave her the tightest hug. “I’m so insanely happy for you, Waverly.”

 

“I didn’t even know you were sick but I’m so glad you’re not anymore! Congratulations!” Robin added with a smile, leaning in and also hugging Waverly.

 

Still crying, Waverly walked over to Nicole and wrapped both arms around her torso. “Thank you, Nicole, for everything. For loving me and for taking care of me and for driving me to my appointments and for being the most supportive girlfriend anyone could ever ask for. I love you so goddamn much.” Waverly’s head rested on Nicole’s chest as she was still crying.

 

Today marks the greatest day of Nicole and Waverly’s relationship. Today was the day that Waverly finally gained her freedom again. Nicole had been waiting for this day since the day she found Waverly lying in a hospital bed. 

 

“You did it, Waves.” Nicole whispered into Waverly’s ear.

 

“No,” Waverly looked up and into Nicole’s eyes, “We did it, together.”


	22. Chapter 22

_ 1 Year _

  
  


Waverly and Nicole had been engaged for a year now. They both wanted a small wedding on the homestead with only their close family and friends. They hadn’t set a date yet, but almost all of the details had been worked out. Waverly had been trying to pick out a dress for a few months. Nicole had already gone to get a suit tailored. She was wearing a simple, black tuxedo with a black bow-tie. Waverly and Nicole agreed that both of them could wear whatever they wanted, whether they both wear dresses or whether they both wear suits, it didn’t matter. Nicole felt more comfortable in a suit and Waverly wanted to wear the dress of her dreams. 

 

Waverly was going dress shopping today, and she felt it in her heart that today was going to be the day. She and Wynonna went to a few different stores before Waverly walked out of the dressing room wearing the most beautiful dress Wynonna had ever seen. The dress was off the shoulder and long sleeved. The dress was long and tight around her torso. The dress loosened around her waist and highlighted all of her curves.

 

“Babygirl, you HAVE to get that one. You look… beautiful.”

 

“This… this is the one.”

  
  


_ 2 Years _

  
  


Waverly and Nicole we’re newly married as of a month ago. The wedding was small yet beautiful. Alice Michelle was the flower girl, and Jeremy officiated the wedding. The snow made the homestead look like a winter wonderland. The pictures came out beautiful. The photographer managed to capture the tiniest details, including the snowflakes in each other’s hair.

 

The couple honeymooned in Hawaii. Waverly and Nicole spent 2 weeks in the most beautiful place they had ever seen. Everyday included fun activities like snorkeling and simple things like cuddling on my beach. Nights consisted of fancy dinners and dancing all night. Waverly loved dancing. Nicole, on the other hand, didn’t know how. Waverly led, and Nicole would do her best to follow along. Waverly did her best not to laugh. 

  
  


_ 5 years _

  
  


Waverly’s last job was back in Purgatory working for BBD. While being sick, there wasn’t much she could do in terms of work. Now, being healthy, Waverly pursued her dreams of becoming a Marine Biologist. Waverly absolutely loved animals, and what better way to spend her days studying and working with sea creatures. Jeremy absolutely loved the fact that Waverly went back to school for a couple more years to become a scientist. Everytime Jeremy came to visit (or vice versa) the pair were inseparable. They would talk for hours and hours about science.

 

Nicole and Waverly we’re coming up on three years of marriage. Waverly dreamt every day about having kids. She was too afraid to talk to Nicole about it in fear that Nicole may not be ready. Waverly wasn’t sure how they’d go about the whole process either. She had thought about asking Wynonna about pregnancy, but she didn’t want to excite her sister over nothing. Adoption was also something to consider, but Waverly knows how complicated that whole process is.

 

Nicole and Waverly we’re going out for dinner to celebrate their anniversary. Nicole wore a nice, button down shirt with a pair of grey dress pants. Waverly put on a sexy, black dress.

 

“C’mon, babe. We’re going to be late.” Nicole said from the kitchen. Waverly walked outside the bedroom door.

 

“Sorry. It took me forever to get into this thing. You look amazing, Nicole.”

 

“You look so sexy, Waves. Happy three months, baby.” Nicole wrapped her arms around Waverly’s waist and kissed her slowly. 

 

The two enjoyed a beautiful dinner with the view of the city under the stars. Afterword, Nicole took Waverly to the roof of the apartment complex where she had previously set up a blanket and a bottle of champagne next to a few candles. 

 

“You did all this? For me?” Waverly asked in awe.

 

“Of course, baby.” The couple lay down on the picnic blanket as Nicole poured a glass of champagne for each of them. Nicole put her arm around Waverly as the smaller girl rested her head on Nicole’s chest.

 

“Nicole?” Waverly sat up.

 

“What’s wrong?” Nicole sat up next to her.

 

“What’re your thoughts on kids…?”

 

“I love kids. Why?” Nicole saw the look in Waverly’s eyes. “Oh… you mean, us?”

 

“Yeah, Nicole. I want to start a family, with you.” Waverly grabbed Nicole’s hand and started playing with her wedding ring.

 

“Waverly, I would love nothing more but to start a family with you.” Nicole placed her finger underneath Waverly’s chin and lifted her face to make eye contact.

 

Waverly smiled. “Really? You would?” 

 

“Yes, Waverly. Let’s do it.” Nicole kissed her wife. Nicole leaned back, not breaking the connection between their lips. 

  
  


_ 10 years _

  
  


Within the span of five years, Nicole and Waverly bought their first house. The house has two floors and 4 bedrooms. The apartment they had was not big enough for the three of them. Yes, three. Waverly and Nicole had a baby. The baby’s name was Adrianna. She wanted to grow up and be just like Nicole. She even slept in Nicole’s old PSD shirts, even though they were much too big for her. Waverly loved taking Adrianna to visit Nicole while she was at work, and Adrianna loved talking to the other officers at the department. Dria would draw pictures for her mom and put them on the inside of her desk.

 

By now, Dria was almost four years old. She was learning how to walk and talk like a normal toddler. After Nicole came home from work, the three of them would go in the backyard and play softball with the neighbors.

 

“You know, Dria, back in highschool, Mama was really good at softball.”

 

“She was? You never told me you played softball in college,” Waverly chimed in.

 

“Huh. I must have forgotten to mention that…” Nicole smirked. Waverly practically drooled over the thought of Nicole in a softball uniform.

 

“Please tell me you still have your old uniform,” Waverly whispered in her ear, not wanting the neighbors to hear.

 

“Of course, baby.”

 

After a long game of softball, the three went inside and gave Adrianna a bath before putting her to bed. “Goodnight, Dria.” The two said.

 

“Goodnight mommies,” she replied. Nicole kissed her daughter’s forehead before following her wife to their bedroom.

 

“So… this softball uniform…” Waverly placed her hands around Nicole’s neck and held her close.

 

“Waves, I would love to, but I am beyond exhausted. Some other time, okay?” Nicole said before kissing Waverly and changing into sleepwear. Waverly headed to her dresser and did the same. Nicole lay down in bed, waiting for Waverly to join her. Waverly crawled up next to Nicole after turning off the light. 

 

“Goodnight, Waves. Sleep well.” Nicole added before shutting her eyes.

 

“Goodnight, Nicole.”

  
  


_ 15 years _

  
  


Adrianna was now almost 9. She was in the third grade, and her baby sister was just starting preschool. Yes, her baby sister, Julie, was just like Waverly. She loved going to work with her mom and looking at all of the dolphins. Julie and Adrianna got along surprisingly well, other than the occasional bickering. Adrianna started playing softball for the school, and Nicole wanted nothing more than to be the coach. Waverly and Julie would go to all of the games and cheer on the team.

 

Waverly and Nicole watched their kids grow up together and become more and more like them. When Nicole heard that Adrianna wanted to play softball, her eyes lit up and already knew that she was going to be a catcher, just like her mommy. Julie went to work with Waverly every now and then. She liked to draw pictures of the dolphins for her mom put them in her office. All of the people that Waverly worked with adored Julie. 

 

Waverly and Nicole were coming up on 13 years of marriage now, and they couldn’t be any happier. Waverly is completely healthy and is now doing what she loves for a living. Nicole gets to wake up next to the love of her life everyday and go to work, also doing what she loves. The couple has raised two, beautiful daughters who continue to impress everyday. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i hope you enjoyed the final installment of this series! thank you for all of your lovely comments that made me keep writing.

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know what you think! Leave your comments here or DM me on twitter. My handle is @haughtmerrell. Thank you!


End file.
